Descendants: The Untold Past
by VKDescendant21
Summary: Evie is kidnapped and taken back to the Isle of the Lost by her Mother with the help of Uma and her sidekicks with the hope of turning her evil. Will the succeed? Will Mal, Jay and Carlos be able to save their friend? (Trailer of story also available. Recommended but not required to read before reading this story.)
1. The Plan

_**Hello Descendants Lovers! First off, I would like to say thank you for all those who read, followed, favorited and reviewed my trailer for this story. It means a lot to me. It is because of you that this story is being created. None of this would be possible without you since I wasn't sure about writing it or not. Sorry, it has taken so long.**_

 _ **Before we get into anything though, I would like to point out that I use to write FanFiction about four years ago. I stopped writing last year but I thought maybe I could start doing it again but with a new topic because it is something I love doing. I know I may seem a little rusty in writing, but I will try my best. I already know that my writing is far from perfect, but it is still something I love to do.**_

 _ **I would also like to say I absolutely love Descendants one and two, and Descendants: Wicked World. I have also read all three of the Isle of the Lost books and loved them. I also have all the songs memorized. I think all of it is so amazing and it is one of my favorite things now.**_

 _ **There will be things, such as new villain or hero kids that I will be bringing into this story that has not been mention in the movies or books, just so you know. Some may seem unrealistic or weird, but I will be trying my best.**_

 _ **Let me also say this, I cannot say how much I will be able to update this story. I want to try an update at least every week but I cannot promise this. However, I can promise I will update and not abandon this story.**_

 ** _That being said, let's get into the story. I hope you will enjoy it_.**

Darkness and dreariness covered the place that some people called home. The villains, that is, along with their sidekicks and children. The Isle of the Lost was the place which they called home, but for some children, it was no longer their home, for they had been given a chance to live a new life in the wonderful place of Auradon.

Most nights on the Isle consisted of street people causing havoc and mischief to everyone they came in contact with. However, there were some nights that consisted of rain falling and no one out causing trouble on the streets because of the rain. This just happened to be one of those nights.

Many of the villains on the Isle had thought of plans and plots to get off the dreaded place they had to call home and get their revenge on their enemies. But most of the villains gave up hope for their chance at revenge and stuck to their own wicked ways on the Isle.

Nevertheless, there were still some who had not given up and were still trying to devise ideas and schemes to get exactly what they wanted. One such villain knew she was going to have her revenge handed right to her on a silver platter, so to speak.

"It is ready!" a voice shouted. The villain, the Evil Queen, had been working on something that was going to give her exactly what she had been trying to get for the last 20 years. She knew that nothing or no one was going to get in her way this time.

"Are you certain, your Majesty?" a girl asked. The girl, who was only 13 years of age was a villain kid who only wanted to be the evilest and wickedest of them all. She was one who felt she had to prove herself to everybody since it seemed like everyone always looked down on her. This was her chance to show that she was better than everyone else. It was her plan anyway.

"Absolutely. And you know exactly what to do with this?" the Evil Queen replied.

"Yes, I do."

The Evil Queen slowly pulled a glass vial from the chemist set which she had in her laboratory when she disguised herself as an old wench in hopes of killing Snow White. The vial contained a red liquid that was the same shade as the color of blood. She put a cork on the vial so the liquid would not pour out.

"Tell me what you will do so that I know you are ready," the Evil Queen said as she placed the vial in a small bag.

"I will wait until the targets are all in the same room with each other. I will light a fire under the vial and it will create an invisible fog. And as soon as they walk into the fog, it's nighty-night for them. And the rest is up to our other source of revenge."

"Excellent. You are ready. And you are sure you want to do this?" the Evil Queen asked as she handed the bag to Hannah.

"I am more than sure. This is my one chance to show everyone, especially my father, that I have what it takes to be the worst of them all."

"Oh dear Hannah. When this is all over, you will not only show us that you are the worst villain kid, but you will make all of us proud. Even your father," the Evil Queen acknowledged, placing her hand on Hannah's shoulder.

Hannah was the daughter of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, but 'Prince' was no longer his title. He had received his punishment on the Southern Isles from his brothers and was then banished to the Isle of the Lost for the rest of his punishment from Arendelle. Hans had taught his daughter to never trust anyone and to always strive to be her worst self like he was. All Hannah ever wanted to do was to show her father that she could be exactly like him. It was all she could ever think and dream of.

"Now tomorrow the limo from Auradon will come to pick up more of the children, and you will be one of those children. Remember, when you get to Auradon, you will need to gain their trust. But being your father's daughter, that won't come hard for you. It is as soon as you gain their full trust is when you will put our plan into action."

"Don't worry, your Highness. I won't let you down. Remember, I'm not one of those prissy princesses. I will never be an Auradon girl. I will always be an Isle girl. These are my roots. They always will be and nothing will ever change that," Hannah said as she looked out the window to examine the Isle of the Lost.

"Well, I'm glad we still have someone we can count on to get exactly what we all want: revenge," the Evil Queen replied as she stood by Hannah at the window.

"By tomorrow, everyone is going to get exactly what they deserve," Hannah said with an evil smile forming on her lips as she faced Auradon.

 _ **What is the Evil Queen up to? And who is Hannah exactly? Find out in the updates to come!**_


	2. The Idea

_**Hello Descendants lovers! First off, thank you all for who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story so far. I am so glad that you all like it, so far.**_  
 _ **Secondly, before we get into this, let me say something that I should have mentioned earlier. This story takes place 6 months after Descendants 2.**_

 ** _Now that I got that out of the way, let's get back to the story. Enjoy_!**

Auradon seemed to always be a place of joy and happiness. Sunshine would always rain down upon the people who ever lived or even visited there. It appeared to never be dreary and lifeless, but full of life and excitement.

For some villain kids, the happiness and sunshine took a while to get used to, but for others, it was all they had ever dreamed about and more. While most villains kids would enjoy the dreariness and the darkness, there were still kids who loved light even more.

Most days in Auradon would consist of warm weather and sun, but there were also days that included rain and cooler weather. Usually, the sun would be in control, but this time, the rain took control for the day.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had been brought to this wonderful place almost one year ago. It was hard to believe, but it was true. For the VKs, it didn't seem so long ago. Time had flown like an arrow for them.

Ben, King of Auradon, had found this fact hard to swallow. To him, it felt like only yesterday he had shaken their hands and welcomed them to the place he called home. He remembered how he said that he had hoped that it would be a day to go down in history: that it would be a time for the people to heal.

He also remembered how he felt when he first looked into Mal's eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. It was hard to believe that he had been going out with her for a year now. He thought about doing something special with her for a one-year anniversary.

Then, something else came to mind. Not only would he celebrate a one-year anniversary with Mal, but he would have a party for his girlfriend, along with Evie, Jay, and Carlos. A party that would celebrate their first coming to the United States of Auradon. He thought that after all that they had gone through, they deserved something extra special to show all of them how much it meant for them to come to live in Auradon.

After trying to plan things out, he realized that it was exactly one week that it would be the official date of their first coming. He knew he didn't have very much time to plan, so he would have to talk to his staff and Fairy Godmother to see how fast they would be able to put a party together.

"Debra?" Ben said pushing a pager button.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Could you please send Fairy Godmother to my office?"

"Right away, sir."

"Thank you."

Ben then started to think of places where the party would be held. "Should we do it at the castle or the ship we used for Cotillion?" he started to speak to himself.

A knock on the door soon interrupted his thoughts. He looked to see Fairy Godmother poking her head in. "You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, come in," Ben replied as Fairy Godmother slowly crept in and closed the door. She walked up to Ben who was sitting behind his desk.

"What can I do for you sire?"

"Well, I need your help, and I'm going to need all the staff's help as well."

"Help with what?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that it has been one year since Mal and her friends first came to Auradon," Ben started as he stood up from his chair and headed toward the window. "And I think that maybe we should do something special for them."

"What did you have in mind?" Fairy Godmother asked curiously.

"I'm thinking we have a party for them. Like a one-year celebration party," Ben stated facing Fairy Godmother.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, Your Highness," Fairy Godmother said with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so, but we will have to plan it in one week. That will be the exact time they first arrived here. I know it's not a lot of time, but I think if everyone works together, we can do it. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will. I will have Jane help. She is an amazing decorator."

"Yes, from what I saw at Cotillion, your daughter is definitely gifted."

"Why thank you, King Ben."

"Well, we have a lot of work to do, so I will try to get all the main details planned by the end of the day, and I will hold a staff meeting later this afternoon."

"Very good, Your Highness, I will pass the word."

"Thank you. That's all for now."

"Yes sir," Fairy Godmother replied with a small curtsey. She then started to walk toward the door.

"Oh, Fairy Godmother?" Ben called out before she left the room.

"Yes?" she asked facing Ben.

"Could you send Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos up here when school is over? I want to go over this with them personally before the meeting."

"Yes, but would you like to talk to them now?"

"No, I don't want to have to take them out of class. The day will be over in a half-hour anyway. That gives me a little time to figure out some details."

"Very well King Ben," Fairy Godmother replied as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ben sat back at his desk, starting to think of ideas for the party. So much planning, but he knew that it was going to be worth it in the end.

 _ **What will happen next? Find out in the next update!**_


	3. Party-Planners

The loud ringing of the school bell filled the halls at Auradon Prep. It was the best time for all the students when they heard the bell: it meant their school hours, or some would call hours of torture, were over for the day. Or for this particular day, they did not have to go to school for two days afterward because it being a weekend.

Evie slowly walked to her locker. She unlocked it then slowly opened it. She placed some of her textbooks on the top shelf while her examining her test results papers that she had received earlier. She let out a sad sigh when she saw her score.

Mal soon came to her locker to put her books in as well. She soon closed her locker and walked over to Evie.

"Hey," Mal said.

"Hey, M," Evie replied finally looking away from her paper.

"So, how did the test go?" Mal asked curiously. She had remembered Evie studying for it a couple days before.

Without saying a word, Evie handed the paper to Mal. Mal examined it quickly. Shock was painted all over her face.

"You got a C? Evie, you always do good in chemistry class."

"I know, I know. I guess I just didn't study hard enough," Evie replied, taking the paper back and looking away from Mal.

Mal slowly placed her hand on her best friend's faced Mal again. "This wouldn't have to do with Doug going on the trip for the chivalry class, would it?"

"No, of course not," Evie replied. "I'm happy that Doug got an opportunity to go. Yes, I miss him a lot, but at least he gets to make new friends and learn new things."

"Okay, if you say so," Mal surrendered. Mal knew that Evie was lying but she didn't want to start arguing; she wasn't in the mood for it and she knew that Evie wasn't in the mood either.

Before Mal and Evie could say another word, they heard Dizzy skipping down the hallway. They looked to see that Dizzy had the biggest smile on her face, along with a new dress that Evie had made for her. Dizzy stopped when she got to her friends.

"Hi Mal, hi Evie," Dizzy said excitedly.

"Hey Dizzy," Mal and Evie replied.

"Bye Mal, bye Evie," Dizzy soon said as she started to skip away again.

"Bye Dizzy," the girls said confused. They watched Dizzy as she started to skip to another crowd. Evie noticed who was in the group. Doug's cousin, Gordon, who was the son of Grumpy, greeted Dizzy with a smile. Dizzy formed a larger smile with a giggle.

Mal couldn't help but smile when she saw Dizzy and Gordon talking. She leaned against Evie's locker and played with a small section of her hair. "They make a pretty nice couple."

"Yeah they do," Evie replied with a small smile forming on her mouth. "I told Doug about Dizzy really liking his cousin, and he told me that Gordon told him that he really likes Dizzy too," Evie told Mal almost in a whisper.

"Now that's adorable."

"I know, right?"

Evie and Mal watched as Dizzy started to interact with the whole group, talking and laughing as she stood next to Gordon. "She seems to be doing pretty good for herself," Mal said.

"Yeah. I knew she would love it here. It's all she ever dreamed of."

"And thanks to you, her dream came true."

"Yeah. I just hope that the other kids we brought with her are doing as well as Dizzy is."

Before Mal could open her mouth to say something, they were interrupted by Fairy Godmother.

"Oh, there you girls are. King Ben has requested your presence in his office immediately."

"Did we do something wrong?" Evie asked worriedly.

"Not at all, dear, but I will let him tell you what he wants."

"Okay," Mal replied as Fairy Godmother soon walked off.

Mal and Evie started to head to Ben's office when they were greeted by Jay and Carlos.

"Hey guys," Jay said.

"Hey, what's up?" Mal asked.

"Well, it's the weirdest thing. We were told by Fairy Godmother that Ben wanted to see us," Carlos replied.

"Really? We were told the same thing," Evie exclaimed.

"Really? Huh." Jay said confused.

The team soon arrived at Ben's office. Mal knocked on the door and slowly walked in with her friends behind her.

"Hey, you guys. Come on in," Ben said joyfully, looking up from his paperwork on his desk.

The group entered the room and Ben stood up from his chair soon after. He walked over to the group and placed a peck on Mal's cheek. Mal formed a large smile.

"So, what did you want to see us for?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Well, it has come to my attention that it was almost a year ago that you four were first brought to Auradon," Ben started.

"Has it really been that long?" Jay asked, not realizing how long it had been since they had first come. Time had gone by so fast, he lost track of the days and months from when he first arrived.

"Yes, hard to believe, I know. Anyway, Fairy Godmother and I were talking, and we thought that maybe we should have a celebration for this occasion."

"Like a party?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Exactly. I wanted to see what you guys thought before we got into any major planning."

"I think it's a great idea," Evie replied joyfully with a smile. "Me too," Mal replied. The boys agreed as well.

"Excellent. I've been working on some things to prepare for the party," Ben said as he went back to his desk and picked up his pile of notes.

"I figured we would have it in the castle where the Coronation was held. We will have food, music, dancing, and, if you guys are up for it, I was hoping that maybe you guys could say a few words."

"I'm not really one for speaking in public, but I'll concede to this, but just for this," Jay said.

"Deal. How about you guys?" Ben asked, looking at the rest of the group.

Mal, Evie, and Carlos agreed while nodding their heads.

"Great. I have to give these details to the staff in five minutes, so, that should be all for right now. I will let you guys know more details when they are developed," Ben said, placing his papers back on his desk.

"Sounds good," Mal said before hugging Ben and placing a small kiss on his cheek. She walked out with the boys with Evie following behind.

"Evie, can you stay for a moment?" Ben called out.

Mal looked at Evie. "I'll wait for you out here."

"Okay," Evie replied as she went back inside the room and closed the door.

"So, Evie, I know that your fashion business is blossoming, but I also know that you have a lot on your plate with school and the new villain kids coming to Auradon, so, I was thinking that instead of putting a big burden on you of having to make all the dresses for this party, this time my staff will handle it. There are a lot of people who can do this stuff so it can get done exceptionally quickly."

"That would make things a lot easier for me. Thanks, Ben," Evie said relieved.

"You're welcome, but there is one thing I need you to do."

"What's that?"

"As you know, there is one more group of villains kids coming later today, and someone needs to show them around, but with Doug being gone, and he usually is the one who..."

"No problem. I will gladly show them around," Evie interrupted Ben.

"Thank you. That takes one burden off my shoulder," Ben replied with a sigh of relief.

"It's no trouble."

"Okay. That's it for now," Ben said shooting another smile at Evie.

Evie gave Ben another smile and headed to the door. She went out to see Mal leaning against the wall waiting patiently for her.

"Everything okay?" Mal asked linking arms with her friend.

"Yeah, everything's good," Evie replied as they headed back to their room.

While heading back, Evie was soon lost in thought. She was relieved that she didn't have to make all the dresses for the party, but she also wanted to make them at the same time. She figured the least she could do was make a dress for her best friend. She then remembered that she had started on a dress for Mal's birthday but was never able to finish it. Evie knew that she could finish the dress in time for the party. As soon as they reached their room, Evie started on the dress right away.

She hoped that working on the dress would take her mind off of all the other things she had been thinking about.

 ** _What will happen next? Find out in the next update_!**


	4. Dreams and Best Friends

Mal and Evie's room had changed so much since they had first moved into it almost a year ago. It went from a plain pink room to a fashion design studio on one side and an art gallery on the other.

Mal had always been good at drawing and thought that the best way to block out all of the pink on her side was to cover it with her art. She didn't do it at first but decided that something had to change.

Evie had more dresses than she knew what to do with. She also had lots of other fashion work all over her side of the room. She had her wonderful sewing machine, which she cherished as much as she had cherished her friends. She would usually spend most of her time there, but today, she only needed to spend an hour to finish her project.

Evie looked at the final result of her masterpiece. She formed a prideful smile. She was proud of herself for the work she had just accomplished.

"Finally done with that dress, Evie? You've been working on it for almost an hour," Mal asked while sitting on her bed looking in her sketchbook.

"Yes, it's finally done, and it is perfect," Evie replied putting the dress on a hanger. She didn't want Mal to know it was for her so she tried her best to keep the dress isolated from Mal's sight.

"I'm sure it is," Mal replied. "So," she added, "What did you and Ben talk about?"

"Nothing big. He just wants me to show the new villain kids around when they come later."

"Oh. I guess you could consider that a privilege," Mal said closing her book. "Or a punishment," she mumbled under her breath.

"Haha," Evie remarked sarcastically. "You know, speaking of the villain kids, I had the strangest dream last night," Evie added while hanging the dress on her rack of other dresses.

"What about?" Mal asked curiously.

"It was about my mother."

"Any dream about our parents I would consider a nightmare."

"True."

"So what was your dream slash nightmare about?"

Evie's mind went back to her dream. She had actually tried forgetting it, but she couldn't. It would always come back to bother her. She started to think that maybe if she talked to someone about it, maybe it would help.

"Well, my mother and I were in this strange place. It didn't look familiar, but it felt familiar for some reason. It was just us, total peace and quiet. She started asking me how I could become good, how could I become a goody-good princess? I told her why, but it didn't do any good. Then, she said I was weak because I needed people to help me through things instead of facing them on my own. I told her that they weren't just people, they were my friends. She said I don't deserve friends like that. She told me I was a disappointment of a daughter and a poor excuse of a girl. It didn't seem like her to say that, but she did. Then, she was ready to put a curse or spell of some sort on me."

"Well, did she?" Mal asked, curious and somewhat concerned.

"I don't know. Every time she gets ready to curse me, I wake up," Evie replied, relieved that she was able to get through telling the dream.

"Hmm," Mal said. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"What?"

"You just said 'everytime she gets ready to curse you, you wake up.'"

"I did?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. Evie, have you had this dream before?" Mal asked concerned. She stood up from her bed and walked over toward her friend.

"No. Yes. I guess." Evie stuttered, facing away from Mal. She was hoping the subject could be changed soon. She really didn't want to talk about her problems, especially this one.

"Evie, I'm your best friend. You can tell me. Now, what's going on?" Mal inquired placing her gentle loving hand on Evie's shoulder.

Evie was ready to lie to Mal just to stop talking about the subject they were on. It wasn't exactly something she was proud of. She never liked admitting that she had a problem, especially one she couldn't handle on her own. However, she knew that Mal was her real friend, her sister, someone she could always count on. She told herself that she shouldn't be afraid to be honest with her best friend.

Evie sucked in a deep breath and let out a short sigh. "Okay, I've been having this dream the past three nights. I thought maybe it was just stress from school, my fashion business, the villain kids coming. But after last night, when I realized that I had the same dream three times, I started thinking maybe it was something else." Evie walked over to Mal's bed and slowly sat down on it. "I just can't figure that part out."

Mal soon sat next to Evie. She grabbed Evie's hand. "Have you told anybody about this?"

"No. I don't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone to know. I-I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Not even your best friend?"

"It's not that big of a deal, M. It's just a stupid dream. Dreams pass in time. This will go away eventually."

"But what if it doesn't?" Mal asked, more concerned than she was before.

Evie became silent and shrugged her shoulders.

"Evie, I may not be an expert on dreams, but maybe this is about your fears."

"My fears?"

"Yeah. Maybe you are afraid that with the villain kids coming to Auradon that something bad is going to happen, and it will be your fault. Or maybe you're afraid of losing something special."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, or even your other friends. Or maybe something else. I can't tell you what is to come, E, but I do know that you can't let these fears be a part of the future."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, M."

Mal pulled her best friend in for a comforting side hug. Soon, Evie formed a smile. She was happy that she talked to Mal about her problem. She didn't realize how much it would help her. The friends soon release.

"And Evie, you can always come to me whenever you have a problem, no matter how big or small. I am always here for you," Mal remarked lightly gripping Evie's hand.

Evie formed a larger smile. "Thanks, Mal."

Evie soon realized that it was time for the new villain kids to come. "Well, I gotta go. The kids are gonna be here pretty soon."

Evie walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair. She looked at her dress to make sure she looked good.

"How do I look?" Evie asked Mal.

"Beautiful as always," Mal replied.

Evie let out a small sigh with a smile and walked out the door. "You wanna come?" Evie asked popping her head back in the door.

"Sure why not?" Mal replied as she grabbed her leather jacket and headed out with Evie.

Evie was nervous but excited at the same time. Unfortunately, she was more nervous. She had never done this before and she didn't want to make any mistakes. She was happy that Mal said she would go. She was hoping that she would so she would have some support and maybe she wouldn't feel so nervous.

But nervousness was not the only thing that Evie would have to deal with.

 _ **Does Evie's dream mean something? What is going to happen with the new villain kids coming? Find out in the next update!**_


	5. Blast from the Past

_**Hello Descendant Lovers! I am so sorry it took me longer than usual to update this story, but I have been an emotional wreck after watching the latest episode of Once Upon a Time.**_

 _ **(If you have not heard of Once Upon a Time or have never watched it, I recommend you look it up and start watching it. Not saying you have to, but it's a recommendation. But if you do watch this show and you haven't seen the latest episode, this is a spoiler alert.)**_

 _ **I am a hard-core Rumbelle shipper and Belle is my favorite character, and now she is dead. And now Rumple has no true love anymore, he's all alone. It kills me! I have cried every single time I have watched the scene. I can't help it. I know it seems silly for me to be crying over something like that, but like I said before, I can't help it. It's so emotional!**_

 _ **I am doing okay today. I didn't want my emotional wreck to be processed into my writing, and that's why I have not updated as usual. But I am here now so let's get to it!**_

Evie and Mal made their way to the front of the school where the limo would be bringing the new villain kids. They saw a crowd of people also standing in front of the building, some with signs saying 'Welcome.'

Ben arrived shortly after the girls did. He stood beside Mal who greeted him with a passionate kiss.

"Where's Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked curiously.

"Oh, she said that she couldn't get away from her work to see them come, but she would come by to see them when her work was done," Ben replied. He leaned close to Mal.

"How's Evie doing?" Ben whispered to his girlfriend.

"Nervous, but she'll be okay, I hope," Mal replied. She then took her friend's hand and gripped it. "Relax. You'll do fine."

Evie nodded and let out a small sigh before speaking. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I'm just showing some kids around a building. It shouldn't be a big deal."

"Well, you better be ready because I see them coming now," Ben said as he looked to see the limo approaching.

Evie closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She then started to encourage herself in her mind. _You can do this. You're just showing some kids around. Not very hard. If Doug did it, I can do it._

Soon, the door of the limo swung open to reveal three girls and two boys. The boys were the first ones to exit the car.

The first boy was a tall skinny boy with black shiny hair. His eyes were a hazel color and green was definitely his favorite color. He looked at the people in front of the school and formed a smile.

"Ohh, hey Clay. Check out these girls," the boy said calling to his friend who shortly got out of the limo.

"Whoa. Hey Anthony, check it out," Clay said pointing to Jay and Carlos who were among the crowd in front of the building. Jay had Lonnie by his side, and Carlos had his arm linked with Jane's arm.

"What do know? Looks like they found someone pretty quick," Anthony replied, scanning the rest of the property while chewing a piece of candy.

"You know we didn't come here to drool over people you know. We came for school," a voice soon rung out. A girl jumped out of the limo to looked all over to see what she thought was a beautiful place.

The girl was only 13 years of age with curly blonde hair. Her eyes were blue, along with her short dress. She wore leather boots to go along with her dress.

"Oh come on, Gina, we can drool a little bit," another girl's voice said. Another girl shot out of the car, another girl soon following after.

"You can C.J., I wanna explore all my options here," Gina replied.

C.J. was 14 years of age with long brown hair. Her eyes were a light shade of blue. She wore all black with a leather jacket.

"You would, wouldn't you?" the last girl replied.

The group soon face Ben, Mal, and Evie. A moment of silence was formed but was soon broken by Ben.

"It is so great to meet you all," Ben started extending a hand to each child. Each villain kid shook his hand. "I hoping that you all will enjoy it here as much as the previous villain children have," Ben continued shooting a quick glance to Mal. "I am King Ben."

"Kinda gathered that by the crown," Gina said sarcastically.

Ben let out a light chuckle. "And you are?"

"Gina, daughter of Mother Gothel."

"I'm Anthony, son of Anastasia Tremaine."

"I'm Clay, son of Clayton."

"I'm C.J., daughter of Captain Hook."

"And I'm..."

"Hannah," Evie's voice spoke out. Evie had thought the girl had looked familiar but she didn't want to say anything, until she realized that she did, in fact, know exactly who she was.

"Yes, daughter of Prince Ha... I mean, Hans of the Southern Isles," Hannah corrected.

Evie's eyes were still wide and full of shock. She didn't feel like she could say or do anything. She was in so much shock.

"Well, I am very pleased to meet all of you. I am glad that you accepted the invitation to come and grow with us here in Auradon."

The new group of kids formed a smile. "Well Mal, I can see that you have certainly come a long way," C.J. replied, looking at Mal who was holding Ben's hand.

"I guess I have, haven't I?" Mal asked with a smile looking at Ben. Gina's face was filled with disgust. She never wanted a boyfriend. She always thought they were overrated and she was better alone. She liked it better that way.

"Are you feeling all right Evie? You look a little... pale," Hannah asked concerned.

Mal looked over at her friend to see that Hannah was right. It was as if shock had taken off all the color of her face. She quickly took Evie's hand hoping to bring her back to reality. "E?"

"Huh? Oh, I-I-I'm fine. Um, welcome guys. I will be showing you guys around."

"If you can move. You've barely blinked since we've been here," Anthony replied with a small sinister chuckle. Clay soon joined in on the chuckling.

Evie soon blinked her eyes quickly trying to come back to reality.

"Okay, so shall we get started? I have to get back to my office so if you guys will just follow Evie..." Ben gestured.

Evie soon led the way to the school. She tried to think of things to say. She was hoping that nothing stupid would come out of her mouth. She was even more nervous than she was before. Her hands shook along with her legs with every step she took.

"What happened to Evie?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. She was fine before. She was nervous, but it was like when she saw the kids, it was as if she saw a ghost," Mal replied confused.

"Well in a way it is. It has been a while since she saw them," Ben replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Mal replied just as sarcastic hitting Ben's arm lightly as Ben chuckled. " But there's something else going on, and I'm going to find out."

"Well, if anyone can find out, it's you," Ben said before placing a kiss on Mal's cheek. "I gotta get back to my office, so I'll see you later."

"Okay. See you later," Mal said before Ben walked off. She soon ran to catch up with the group. She wanted to see how Evie was doing.

She caught up to the group to see them meeting Chad. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw C.J. trying to make a move on him. She walked over by Chad.

"Hey, Evie, why don't you let me show the kids around? I'm sure you must have a lot to do," Chad said as he kissed C.J.'s hand. He then formed a smile, and C.J. smiled back.

"You just wanna be with C.J.," Mal said in a quiet voice but loud enough for Chad to hear.

"Maybe," Chad replied looking back at Evie hoping she would let him take over.

"Yeah, Evie. You do look a little tired and I am sure you have a lot to do. We wouldn't want to keep you away from anything important," C.J. replied holding hands with Chad.

"Well, I..." Evie started.

"Please?" Chad begged. "King Ben trusts me. He may not have asked me first, but he still trusts me."

Evie was actually shocked that Chad wanted to do something that involved villain kids. She knew how he used to be, but he had also changed how he felt about them after his breakup with Audrey.

She also didn't want to do it anymore since she was still in shock of who she saw. She was also so afraid of saying something stupid or doing something embarrassing.

She also started to think of what Ben would say if she did let Chad take over. She didn't want to get in trouble for not doing it, but she also didn't want to get in trouble for doing it wrong. She hoped that Ben would understand.

She let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, fine, but you will explain it to King Ben."

"No problem. I will go right to him after I'm done. All right guys, follow me," Chad said pridefully as he boldly led the group around the building.

Evie watched as the group left with Chad. She let out another sigh as Mal walked beside her.

"What was that about?" Mal asked curiously. She knew that something was wrong.

"It's... I can't believe it's..." Evie tried to say but her answer was cut short when she ran off. She didn't want to run away from Mal, but she needed some time to process what was going on.

She ran to her and Mal's room and closed the door. Heavy breaths soon came out of her mouth. The shock was again written all over her face as she began to pace the room. She realized now why she was so nervous.

A blast from her past was here to haunt her.

 _ **How do Hannah and Evie know each other, and why did Evie react the way she did? Will Mal be able to find out? Find out in the next update!**_


	6. Past and Present Bonds

Evie's pacing continued around the room as she tried to process what she had just seen. She was still in shock and disbelief; It just couldn't be true.

Evie soon sat on her bed. She then started to play with the friendship bracelet Mal had made for her a couple weeks before. It didn't help with her disbelief though.

She was startled when Mal entered the room moments later. Mal saw her friend sitting on her bed playing with the bracelet. She was hoping she would say the right words to Evie for her to open up and tell her what was bothering her.

"Hey, Evie. You okay?" Mal started closing the door behind her. She slowly sat by her friend waiting for her to speak.

Evie let out a small sigh before speaking. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I just can't believe it. I never thought that I'd see her again."

"Hannah?" Mal asked a bit confused. "But she's just like all the other villain kids. Everybody kinda knows everybody on the Isle."

"Yeah well, Hannah's different."

"Why?"

"Because..." Evie let out more sighs before continuing. She didn't want to relive this part of her past. It was a part that she thought she had forgotten. She eventually looked Mal in the eye. "Because we had a past. And not a good one."

"Oh," Mal replied with wide eyes. She wasn't sure what to say, for she too was in shock. She never remembered Evie mentioning Hannah to her or anybody for that matter.

"Yeah. It was a really long time ago though. We used to be best friends, but she betrayed me," Evie said looking away from Mal. She stared down at the floor.

"What happened?" Mal asked, hoping she wasn't pushing Evie too hard. She placed a gentle hand on Evie's shoulder. She then noticed Evie looking the opposite way. "Hey, if it's too hard to talk about it, it's okay. I don't wanna push you."

"No, no, it's okay. It's just... I hadn't thought about it in years. But if someone is going to know about it, it may as well be someone I can trust." Evie replied looking back at Mal.

"Of course you can trust me," Mal replied taking Evie's hand.

Evie closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before saying anything. "Years ago, before we even met, Hannah and I were the best of friends. We did everything together. We were like sisters. This was actually before I met Dizzy. Anyway, we always liked making mischief together, causing a lot of trouble, they typical Isle of the Lost life."

"Our friendship was amazing until she started doing stuff that I didn't want to do or be involved in. Us causing trouble was normal, but Hannah always liked to push it to the fine line. She always liked to take it to the next level. And then one day, she pushed too far for me."

"One day, her plan for a mischevious day was making little kids follow us to the shores to a small bridge that went to the deep water where the boys would like to dive off of, she would then push them into the water and not bother saving them. They would have to wait and see if their parents realized that they were in trouble and come to save them. I didn't know about her plan until we got the kids to the shore. She never told me what we were going to do when we got to the shore. I thought maybe we would do something else that didn't involve serious danger."

"I then told her that I didn't want to do it because the children might actually end up drowning. But she didn't want to hear that, she kept saying how fun it would be to watch little kids suffer. I then told her that endangering little children's lives is where I draw a line. Then I told her that I wasn't going to do it and that if she did, I would make sure she was punished for it. That was when she lost it. She got so furious and called me a traitor. And then... she pushed me into the water."

Evie stopped speaking immediately after, shivering at the memory. She was so lost in the memory that it felt as if she was there. She felt as if it was happening all over again. She continued her story with a shaky voice.

"She just looked down at me and smiled. She walked away and left me to drown. And I almost did."

Evie was on the brink of tears now. Mal could clearly see that. She could also see that Evie was still lost in her memories. She gripped Evie's shoulder, hoping it would bring her back to reality.

"Somehow, I made it to shore. I laid on the shore for a while. I was wet, cold, hurt, angry, and confused all at the same time. After a while, I got up and went to my Mother. I told her what happened, and she told me that she would make sure that Hannah would pay for ruining my hair and makeup. And she did."

"I never saw Hannah after that. I thought maybe my Mother had buried her under the Isle. I remember that I'd never seen my Mother so furious at the fact that my hair and makeup was ruined. She would never let anyone get away with doing something like that to me."

"I never wanted to go out and see anyone after that. I never wanted to make friends because I was always afraid of getting hurt or left behind. That was at least until I met you guys."

"Wow, Evie I... Why didn't you ever tell me, or anyone?"

"Because I wanted to forget it. And when I met you guys, and we all became friends, that wound was finally closed. I had forgotten all about Hannah."

"Until now."

"Yeah."

A moment of silence filled the room. Evie was somewhat relieved that she was able to tell Mal the whole story, but she was also sad that she had to relive those moments all over again.

"I'm afraid that she's gonna hurt me again," Evie said breaking the silence. "I afraid that she's gonna hurt someone I love. I don't know what I'd do if that happened," she continued as voice started to crack. She looked away from Mal while wiping her tears away.

"It won't. Hannah isn't going to hurt anybody here. Not if I have anything to say about it. And as long I am here, I won't let Hannah hurt you." Mal replied firmly as Evie looked back at her. She slowly wiped a tear from Evie's cheek. "I promise."

"Thanks, Mal. I love you," Evie replied placing her head on Mal's shoulder. She felt Mal's arms wrap around her tightly.

"I love you, too, Evie," Mal said holding her best friend tightly.

As Evie sat in Mal's arms, she started to think about the supposed friendship she had with Hannah. She never remembered them hugging each other and being there for each other when one needed comfort. She realized at that moment that Mal was her real true friend.

She just hoped that nothing could ever break their strong bond.

 _ **You know, it's always nice to have a friend that we can depend on all the time. Through the good and bad times, through the ups and downs of life, we always like to have someone we can turn to whenever we have a problem. I think Evie can rest assure that she can always count on Mal, no matter what. What will happen now that Hannah is in Auradon? Find out in the updates to come!**_


	7. Tourneys and Memories

The next school day was a bit different then it had been. The new villain kids realized that things were very different then they were on the Isle, but they didn't mind at all. Any life was better than the Isle life for them, at least most of them.

The Auradon kids tried to be very friendly to Gina, C.J., Anthony, Clay, and Hannah. They were in hopes that these kids were as nice or would become as nice as the previous villain kids that had been brought to Auradon before them. They also hoped that they could be a good influence on all of them.

Gina, C.J., Anthony, Clay, and Hannah had mostly talked with the other villain kids before actually making conversation with the Auradon kids. The villain kids that had been at the school for the past few months went on to the new villain kids how much they would love it here.

When they finally started talking to other kids, C.J. only wanted to talk to Chad. She just hoped that Chad wanted to do the same. She couldn't get over how cute he was, and so nice too.

The school bell rang indicating that school was out for the day. The hallway was soon filled with loud steps and conversation of all the students. Some kids went straight to their locker while others went with other students to form a huddle to have a conversation.

As soon as C.J. saw Chad, she immediately ran over to him. Chad was very happy to see Harriet. He realized that he really liked her, just as much as he liked Audrey. He almost felt that he liked Harriet better. They soon started a conversation that consisted of smiles and giggles.

Evie made her way to her locker and opened it quickly. She let out small sighs of distress. She was still worried about Hannah. She just couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried not to. As soon as her locker opened, she looked on the inside of the door to reveal a picture of her and Mal. She had to smile when she looked at it. It reminded her that no matter what she was going through, she always had a friend to turn to.

A few moments later, Mal came to Evie's locker. "Hey," Mal stated.

"Hey," Evie replied as she placed books in her locker and slammed the door.

Mal wasn't able to forget how distressed Evie was when they were getting ready for school. She tried comforting her as much as she could, but she knew that she could only say so much. She hoped that Evie wasn't going to stay this way as long as Hannah was here.

"You feeling better?" Mal asked.

"No. I'd feel better if she wasn't constantly staring at me," Evie replied as she slowly looked to Hannah who was putting stuff in her locker. Hannah slowly looked over to Evie with a smile. Mal looked over at Hannah as well.

"Did she try talking to you?" Mal asked, looking back to Evie.

"Not yet, and I hope she doesn't."

"Can't argue with you there."

Mal looked over at Hannah again who soon walked away from her locker and tried to join a conversation with a group of girls. Hannah was warmly welcomed by them.

"Do you think that there is a possibility that she's changed?" Mal asked as she faced Evie again.

Evie didn't respond immediately. She quickly looked over at Hannah then back to Mal. She let out a sigh. "I'd be lying if I said that the thought didn't cross my mind. I seriously doubt it though."

"Look, Evie, I know you don't want to hear this, especially from me, but I think you should give her a chance. She may surprise you."

"I don't know, Mal."

"Listen E, I know that what she did to you was mean, wrong and hurtful. And I understand that you feel angry and bitter against her." Mal started as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But if there is anything I've learned in Auradon, it's that you can't hold on to the past forever. Because if you do, you just might miss what is in the present," she said before taking her hand off of Evie's shoulder and walking toward the exit of the school. She was met by Ben and they soon walked out of the school together.

Evie pondered the words that Mal said. She knew that she was right. There was no good in holding on to the past if she couldn't change it. She just had to focus on what was in front of her now and what was to come.

"And I thought I was supposed to be the smart one," Evie muttered to herself with a chuckle. She soon walked back to her room to finish her homework. She made one last glance at Hannah before exiting the hallway.

* * *

Carlos and Jay headed right to the tourney field to practice with the team. Before they got out on the field to practice, they shot a smile to their girlfriends. The girls smiled back and started cheering for them.

Anthony and Clay had decided that they wanted to join the team as well. Not only did it look fun to them, but they also knew that playing sports was definitely a way to get the girl's attention quickly. They ran onto the field to catch up with Jay and Carlos.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Anthony shouted before catching up to Jay and Carlos.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see," Jay said politely before shaking their hands.

"Yeah, it has been a while," Clay replied before shaking hands with Carlos.

"So how do you guys like it here so far?" Carlos asked while shaking Anthony's hand.

"Well, it's different. I can definitely say that," Anthony said.

"But it is so much better than the Isle," Clay added.

"Yes, it is nice, isn't it?" Chad's voice soon rang out. "It's especially nice a prince that is soon to be king, isn't it?"

"Yes, Chad. You've said that," Anthony replied rolling his eyes.

"Quite a few times," Clay added annoyed.

"Well, just keeping it fresh in your minds," Chad added before running out to the field.

"Has he always been that way?" Anthony asked.

"Yep. From the moment we got here," Jay replied.

"Ugh. I don't understand what C.J. sees in him," Clay added.

"C.J. has a thing for Chad?" Carlos asked before looking over to Chad who was putting his helmet on. "Eww," he replied quietly with a disgusted look.

"Yeah, but hopefully it will pass," Anthony said.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Carlos replied.

The conversation was put to a halt with the sound of a whistle blowing. The boys looked over to see the coach coming towards them.

"Hey, Jay and Carlos. What's going on over here?"

"Oh coach, these are..." Jay started to say but was interrupted.

"We're your new players. I'm Clay and this is Anthony."

"Well, it's nice to meet you boys," the coach started to say while shaking their hands firmly. "Well, new players, what do you say we get this practice started? You can learn from Jay on how to play. He's the best player I've got."

"Thanks, coach. Well, you heard the man, let's go!" Jay said as him and the boys started running to the field.

"Hey, wait for me!" Carlos yelled trailing behind. It didn't take long for him to catch up because he was one of the fastest runners on the team.

As soon as the practice started is when the fun started.

* * *

Evie sat at her desk finishing the last question of her homework. As soon as she was done, she placed her stuff back in her backpack and sat on her bed. She grabbed her sketchbook which had drawings of dresses in it. As soon as she opened it, a picture appeared on the first page. It was a picture of her and Dizzy when Dizzy first came to the Isle.

She remembered Dizzy's first day like it was yesterday. As soon as Dizzy arrived, she wanted to try everything. Everything was so amazing to her. She remembered taking a special Saturday just to show her around other places in Auradon, like her favorite places or places she had Doug had gone to for date nights.

Her memories were soon interrupted with a knock at the door. Evie was actually confused with someone actually knocking. Usually, people would walk right in. Evie opened the door, only to have her face filled with shock.

"Hello, Evie."

"Hannah?"

 _ **What does Hannah want? Find out in the next update!**_


	8. Chances and Plans

Evie wasn't sure how to react to the fact that Hannah was at her door. She wanted to tell her to go away, but she also knew that it wouldn't make things any better. She knew that Mal was right about what she told her; it was time to put the past in the past, and leave it there.

"You got a minute? We need to talk," Hannah said still standing at the door.

"Yeah, come on in," Evie invited Hannah in and closed the door.

Hannah looked around the room as soon as she entered. She admired Mal's drawings and she was in awe of all of Evie's work. "Wow. I knew that you liked fashion, but I didn't know that you could do all of this. It's amazing."

"Thanks," Evie replied.

Hannah looked back at Mal's drawings. "And these are Mal's drawings. These are great. She has a lot of talent."

"Yeah, she does. But I don't think you came here to admire our room," Evie said before sitting on her bed.

"You're right. So I am going to get straight to the point," Hannah replied standing next to Evie. Evie gestured for Hannah to sit on her bed. Hannah sat on the bed but kept her distance from Evie. "Look, Evie, I haven't been able to forget our past."

"You're not the only one," Evie stated rolling her eyes.

"But I should let you know that I am sorry about what happened between us," Hannah started to say.

Evie was actually a little shocked. She never thought she would hear Hannah say the word 'sorry.'

"I know what I did was wrong. And I know that I hurt you in more ways than I could ever imagine. I regret it, a lot. It's something that I wish I could forget, or take back, but I just can't."

"We were friends, Hannah, best friends. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I... It was like something snapped inside of me when you said that you would make sure I was punished. And I guess I couldn't let that happen. Because, well, you knew how my father was."

Evie remained silent as Hannah continued to speak. Evie had to process what she was hearing. She couldn't believe it was happening.

"But, I ended getting punished anyway. I was very bitter and angry at first, but then I realized that I deserved it. It changed me. Made me realize that there is a lot more to life than causing mischief. That's why I came here. To start fresh, and the fresh start begins with me making things right with the people I hurt, especially you. So, from the deepest, darkest part of my heart, I want to say I'm sorry. I was hoping you could forgive me."

Evie wasn't sure what to say at first. The way Hannah talked seemed sincere and it seemed to come from her heart. She knew that if anyone knew about wanting to have a fresh start it was here and her VK friends. They were given second chances; she didn't see any reason why Hannah couldn't have one.

"Hannah, first let me say this. What you did to me hurt a lot. I was betrayed by the one person I thought that I could trust."

Hannah's head bowed down in shame.

"But, I know that I have made a lot of mistakes in my life too, and I was given another chance. If there is anything that I have learned with all the time I've been here, is that everyone deserves a second chance. So I don't see why I can't give one to you."

"So, you accept my apology?" Hannah hopefully replied.

"Yes," Evie replied taking Hannah's hand.

"Thank you, Evie."

A moment of silence filled the room for a few moments. "So, do you think that we might be able to become friends again?" Hannah asked.

"Well, we will never be able to be friends the way we were before."

"I totally understand that. You have Mal now," Hannah replied sadly.

"Yes, she's like my sister now, but that doesn't mean we can't mend our friendship. Maybe we can take baby steps."

"I'd like that. Very much. Whoo, it makes feel good that now I actually have a good chance for a fresh start."

"Well, you picked the best place for it," Evie replied.

"I sure did. Hey, do you think that maybe you could give a tour or something around this place? Not like a show around like we had with Chad, but like an actual tour. I'd love to see more of this place, and know more things about it," Hannah replied with wide eyes.

"Sure. What about tomorrow around 4 o'clock? I can show you around all over," Evie said with a smile.

"Great. Maybe you could ask Mal, Jay, and Carlos if they want to come? I mean, what better way to tour this place than with the very first villain kids ever brought?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yeah, I'll ask them."

"Cool. Well, I got to get back to my room. Got some homework to do," Hannah said as she stood up from the bed and walked toward the door.

"All right, well, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Maybe you could sit with me at lunch?" Evie asked as she stood by the door that Hannah opened.

"Yeah, that would be great. I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow," Hannah said excitedly as she left the room. "Oh and Evie, one more thing," she said before walking down the hall. "Thanks for giving me another chance. It means a lot to me."

"No problem, H," Evie replied with a large smile.

Hannah smiled at what Evie called her. She remembered when Evie used to call her that. She always liked it. "See you tomorrow, E."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Hannah ran to her room and locked her door. She was staying with the other girls she was brought with, but they had gone out with friends.

Hannah let out a snicker. She then opened her drawer which contained the vial that the Evil Queen had given her. She stared at the contents of the vial. "It's all just too easy," she said as she carefully put the vial in her backpack.

She then sat on her bed and grabbed a journal she had put under her pillow. She then started to write in it.

 _'Everything is going exactly as planned. Everyone trusts me, including Evie. I knew that fooling Evie would be the easiest thing out of this whole plan. She was always so vulnerable, wanting to see the best in everyone even if it wasn't there._

 _Tomorrow is when it all goes down. I figured out the perfect way to get all my victims in one place at the same time. After that, it will be up to my other source of revenge. She is the one who replaced Evie as my best friend since we are both after the same thing. We have more in common than Evie and I ever did. I think it's safe to say that she is like the sister I never had._

 _The problem is, is that Evie was supposed to be that girl. But she had to betray me. I had no choice to do what I did. Unfortunately, she lived to tell. I still don't understand how she is alive. No one could have gotten to the shore from as far as she was. Either way, it got me the worst punishment ever._

 _But it is a good thing that the Evil Queen and I were able to put our differences aside and focus on getting the one thing we've always wanted; revenge. It feels good to be able to work with someone who actually knows what she is doing. She may have failed the first time, but this time, with my help, we will not fail._

 _I will soon be called the evilest villain kid of all time, and I will finally make my father and all the other villains proud. The people here have no idea what is coming their way, and there is no way they can stop it. The villains will be in charge, and I will be their leader._

 _I will be the most powerful kid in all the realms, and no one is getting in my way.'_

 _ **Oh-no! Will Hannah be able to succeed with her devious plan? Find out in the next update!**_


	9. Suspicions

The next day at school was interesting for Hannah and Evie. They sat together at lunch, just as they had planned. They were both surprised that no one wanted to sit with them. That, however, soon changed when Mal sat right next to Evie.

"Hey Mal," Evie greeted her friend.

"Hey, Evie. Hannah," Mal stated with a smile.

"So, Mal, I know that we were never able to interact with each other on the Isle, so maybe we can start interacting here? Maybe become good friends?" Hannah asked innocently.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Mal replied.

"Oh, and I also wanted to thank you, Mal, for giving me a second chance. I know from what you have probably heard of me, my hands are not exactly the cleanest, but-"

"Don't worry about it, Hannah. There is no point digging up past sins. Let's just leave the past in the past," Mal interrupted.

"That sounds great," Hannah replied with a smile.

Evie was happy with the fact that everyone was getting along. Her joyfulness for her two friends was cut short when she saw Dizzy gesturing her to come over to where she was. "I'll be right back, guys. Dizzy wants me for something," she said as she stood up from the table and walked over to Dizzy. Dizzy greeted her with a hug.

Hannah looked over to Mal. Part of her plan was to be able to fool Mal as well. However, she knew that Mal was very smart. It seemed that being the daughter of Maleficent made her smarter. She knew that fooling Mal was not going to be as easy as fooling Evie.

"So, you're Evie's new friend?" Hannah suddenly said.

Mal was shocked by what Hannah asked. She didn't understand why Hannah would ask something like that. It was a weird question, but she decided to answer. "Yes," she replied a little suspicious.

"Well, I'm glad that Evie is in good hands when it comes to a best friend. As Evie probably told you, I blew my chance for that. I know that we can never be friends like we use to be, and I also know that we could never be as close as the two of you are," Hannah replied sadly.

"Yeah, well, we've been through a lot together. She's always been there for me."

"And you will always be there for her?"

"Well, I think that's how the best friend thing goes," Mal replied with more suspicion than before.

"Right, I guess that since I haven't had a single friend since Evie, I have forgotten what it is like to be a best friend or even have a best friend. It sure would be nice to have someone to count on. Someone you can always turn to whenever you have a problem," Hannah said.

"Well, maybe you will find someone here. I have made a lot of friends; there's no reason why you can't either," Mal replied, not trying to look or sound very suspicious than she already was.

"I know you're right. I just hope I can find someone as good as Evie was. I just wish I would have realized that before I messed up," Hannah said sorrowfully.

"Well, you are here for a second chance, so you can't let what happened in your past hold you back for what is in your future."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Mal. Well, I better go see how Gina and the other girls are getting along," Hannah said as she stood up from the table and started to walk away from Mal. Hannah stopped suddenly and turned to face Mal once more. "Oh, and Mal..."

Mal looked up at Hannah.

"Be sure to take real good care of Evie. Don't make the same mistake I did. She's a really nice girl, and I would hate to see someone else hurt her," Hannah stated before walking away.

Hannah knew what she said would help her out. She wanted to find out if Mal was as smart as she was before she came to Auradon. She knew that coming here made Mal soft, she also wondered if it changed the way she would think.

Maybe Mal wasn't as smart as she use to be. Hannah was afraid that she may be wrong, but she also knew that there was a chance that she was right. If she was right, her plan was getting to get so much easier.

Hannah saw Gina and CJ. talking with another group of girls. Hannah had thought about bringing them into her plan, but then she started to wonder if they would even want to. And if they didn't, she would be exposed, and the plan would be foiled. She decided that it was best to work solo. That was until she saw a certain young man.

She knew him well enough that he would do anything she asked, no matter how bad it may seem. She knew she would be able to fool him into working with her, even if it was just for a small part of the plan. She wouldn't need him for the whole plan, but a major part of the plan.

Getting him to do it would also be easy since all he could ever think about was becoming king. If she could convince him that doing what she told him to do would give him that opportunity, he would go for in it in a heartbeat. He wouldn't care what he was doing, just as long as he got his crown.

Mal sat at the table thinking. She didn't like what Hannah said. _I would hate to see someone else hurt her?_ What was that suppose to mean? Mal soon became extremely suspicious of Hannah.

Since she had come to Auradon, she had always tried to see the best of people, especially villains kids like her. She knew that there was always two sides to a person, and she always tried to find the good side. But for some reason, she couldn't find that with Hannah.

Was Hannah up to something? Was she planning on doing something to take over or destroy Auradon? Or worse, was she here to hurt Evie?

Mal hated to assume the worst because she was the one who convinced Evie to give Hannah a second chance. She started to wonder if that was a good thing to do. Now she was afraid that if they gave Hannah a second chance, it gave her the access to make her plan happen, whatever it was.

Mal made up her mind that she was going to find out what Hannah was up to. She was going to find out slowly, piece by piece so no one, especially Hannah, would realize what she was doing. But most of all, she would make sure that she would be able to protect everyone in Auradon.

She promised that no harm was going to come to Evie, and she swore to keep that promise.

 _ **Will Mal be able to figure out what Hannah is up to before it's too late? Find out in the next update!**_


	10. Museum Visit

As soon as school was out, Mal went straight to her room, still pondering what Hannah had said to her during lunch. She knew that Hannah was up to no good, but she wasn't sure if she should tell Evie or not. She was the one who had encouraged her to give her a chance in the first place.

If Mal was to tell Evie, how would she explain to her best friend that she was under the suspicion that Hannah was planning something evil? What would Evie think or do? Would Evie even believe her?

She didn't want to keep this terrible secret from Evie, but she also didn't want to tell her. Mal also hated to admit that she was wrong about her, so she thought maybe it would be best not to say anything. Then she thought that maybe she wasn't totally sure that she was planning on doing something, so maybe there was no point in telling Evie if she was going to be wrong again.

Mal's thoughts were interrupted when Evie walked into the room a few minutes later. Mal noticed the bright smile on her friend's face as she placed her backpack on the ground. She always liked to see Evie's smile; it always encouraged her and made her day better. Mal decided at that moment that she wasn't going to say anything about Hannah. It was just a suspicion, and she was going to leave it at that.

"Hey Mal," Evie greeted.

"Hey E. You seem happy," Mal replied.

"Well, it's been a great day. I got an A in my History, Dizzy made me a new friendship necklace, and Hannah has finally faced the music for the mistake she made with me," Evie said as she took off her red heart necklace and put her new friendship necklace on. The new necklace as a heart as well but with mixed colors and be-dazzled.

"Wow, it is a good day."

"Yep. Oh, I just love this necklace," Evie said as she admired her new necklace. She then looked at the clock to see that it read 3:15 p.m. "Okay, I've got just enough time to finish my homework then head over to show Hannah around."

Mal had remembered Evie telling her all about her conversation with Hannah the night before. "Oh yeah, where is Hannah going to meet us?"

"At the Museum of Cultural History. I figured that it would be a good place to start. I told the boys to meet us there."

"Okay, sounds good," Mal replied as she started drawing in her sketchbook.

As soon as Evie finished her homework, she and Mal went over to the Museum of Cultural History. They were greeted by the boys, who were waiting patiently for them.

"Hey guys," Mal greeted her other friends.

"Is Hannah here yet?" Evie asked scanning the area.

"No not yet," Jay replied.

"Huh. I told her to meet us here at four," Evie inquired.

"Knowing Hannah, she probably drowned her in makeup," Carlos chuckled.

Jay and Mal smiled and nodded in agreement. Their smiles soon turned into giggles when they pictured Hannah being drowned in makeup.

"Hey, what's wrong with makeup?" Evie asked curiously.

"Nothing, if it's used right," Carlos replied.

Evie didn't bother arguing anymore and simply rolled her eyes with a smile. She knew that if she tried to continue arguing with Carlos, she would end up losing. Carlos may have been the youngest of the group of friends, but he was the smarter one.

The group's conversation was soon put to a halt when Evie saw Hannah running towards them. She stopped in front of Evie out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late. C.J. insisted on me wearing makeup. I told her that I was just hanging out with you guys, but, well, you guys know C.J."

"Yeah," the group replied in unison.

"Well, you look beautiful," Evie started examining Hannah's makeup.

"Thank you, Evie," Hannah replied before looking to the boys and Mal.

"You know, I don't think we have all been properly introduced," Carlos said before extending his hand for Hannah to shake. "I'm Carlos."

Hannah shook Carlos' hand politely. "It's nice to meet you, Carlos. Your Mother is Cruella De Vil, right?"

"Yes, she is."

"Yeah, I sort of guessed because of the hair. I like it that way."

"Thanks," Carlos replied shyly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"And you," Hannah looked to Jay. "I know you. You're Jafar's son, Jay. I know you because you stole from me and my father... twice."

Jay looked down ashamed. Mal couldn't help but chuckle. Carlos put his hand over his mouth to quiet a laugh.

"Look, I'm-" Jay started to say.

"Don't worry, all is forgiven. We've all made mistakes," Hannah replied with a smile before facing Mal. "And Mal. I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

Mal noticed Hannah look into her eyes. Mal couldn't help but stare into her eyes. Her mother taught her that eyes can say a lot about a person. And by the look in Hannah's eyes, they were not eyes filled with goodness.

"Well, now since everybody knows everybody, why don't we go in?" Evie interrupted.

The whole group soon went into the building. Hannah looked around in amazement and astonishment. It was so nice, it was amazing.

"Well, I guess you can see a few things already," Evie stated as they looked at Maleficent's spinning wheel and a few other objects.

Hannah examined each object in astonishment. "Wow. This is great. Hey, is it true that there is a room with statues of villains?" she asked curiously and excited.

"Yeah, there is," Carlos replied.

"Oh wow. I heard Jane talking about it the other day with some friends, and I think that it sounds cool. Can we go there now? Please?" Hannah begged with her hands together.

"Sure," Evie replied as they started to walk to the room with the villain statues.

"I don't know why you would want to see that," Jay muttered to himself as he followed the girls. Carlos trailed behind.

Hannah could see the room they were talking about and ran in before the other kids could even get close to the entrance.

"It's so cool!" Hannah yelled out.

"Man, what's her hurry?" Carlos asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Mal replied confused.

"Well, this is all new for her. I mean, granted, I don't know why the villain statues would be so interesting, but I guess she will tell us," Evie said as she walked into the room.

As soon as Evie entered the room, it felt strange. She felt strange. Something wasn't right; that much she knew. Her walking slowed down as she tried to figure out why her precence in the room was so odd. Mal, Jay, and Carlos soon followed after Evie.

"Guys, something's wrong," Evie said, moving her arm in front of the group to stop them from going any further.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right," Evie replied cautiously.

Evie slowly took a few more steps. Then, something happened. Her body fell limp, and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Evie!" Mal yelled as she ran over to her friend to aid her. The boys followed close behind. They all knelt down beside her. Before they could try to figure out what was wrong with Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos soon passed out.

The VKs laid on the floor with no movement whatsoever. If someone had walked in to see them, they may have thought that they were dead. All bodies were still, except two.

Hannah walked out from behind the Evil Queen statue. And evil smile and laugh flowed out of her mouth like music. She looked at the vial and source of the fire. "Oh, it's all just too easy," she said hovering over the unconscious group. "You can come out now, Chad."

Chad soon popped out from behind the Maleficient statue. He slowly walked over to Hannah. He too looked down to the unconscious group. "Well done. Just like you planned."

"Yes, just as planned. Now, you know what to do?" Hannah asked looking to the boy.

"Yes, I need to take Evie to the docks where she will be properly taken care of. When this is done, we will never have to worry about her hurting anyone in Auradon ever again."

"That's right."

"But what about the others?"

"Leave them to me. You just do your job."

"Yes ma'am," Chad replied as he carefully picked Evie up in his arms. He then headed out of the museuem, scanning the areas around him making sure no one was watching them.

"All right. The tricky part is done. Now I leave it to my other source of revenge and my closest friend," Hannah said to herself as she looked out a window facing the docks which also faced the Isle of the Lost.

"Uma."

 _ **Chad is a part of this too? Oh boy! And Uma is the other source of revenge and Hannah's new best friend? Oh great! What will happen next? And how will Evie's friends react when they wake up? Find out in the next update!**_


	11. Awake and Aware

_**Hello Descendant lovers! Before we get started I have a few things to say.**_

 _ **First off, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and has a Happy New Year!**_

 _ **Second, I am so very very sorry I have taken so long to update my story. I was in the middle of a job situation that took a while to sort out, but it is finally settled now. I also wasn't able to update because there was a lot that I had to get done before the holidays. Now things have settled down a bit, I'm hoping I can get more updates as soon as I can.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, I still cannot promise I will be updating every week like before, but I hate having to go for more than two weeks without updating because it is not fair for you guys, so I will try not to let this happen again.**_

 _ **Thank you, everyone,, who has stuck with me and this story. It really means a lot that some are willing to wait for me. It is greatly appreciated.**_

 ** _Now, let's get to the story_!**

Jay slowly opened his eyes to see that he was on the floor next to Carlos and Mal. He sat up and tried to recap what had happened before they all passed out. It didn't take him long to remember everything. He started to shake Carlos viciously. "Carlos! Carlos!"

Carlos' eyes fluttered opened with the feel of Jay's strong arms shaking him. He looked around to see where he was. He looked beside him to see Mal waking up as well. "Mal, you okay?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Mal sat up confused.

"I'm not really sure. One minute we're walking into the room, the next minute, we're on the floor," Carlos replied as he and Jay stood to their feet.

Jay held his hand out to Mal to pull her up. Mal took his hand and jumped to her feet.

Mal looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. The boys started to do the same thing. They all felt that something wasn't right.

"Guys, where's Evie?" Jay asked almost in a panic.

Carlos looked more frantically after hearing what Jay said. Carlos soon realized that Evie was not in the room.

"Evie?" Mal called out trying to stay calm. Her heart starting racing when she didn't see her friend in the room. "Evie?!" she called out again with a small hint of panic in her voice.

She started to walk around the room along with the boys. The boys were hoping they would find something that would tell them where Evie was. Soon, their hope was a reality.

A small object on the floor caught Carlos' eye. He bent down to see what it was. He picked it up and held it up higher so he could see it better. His mouth opened with shock. "Guys!" he called out.

Jay and Mal quickly came over to see what Carlos found. They all looked at it closely and soon realized what it was: a big red heart necklace. It was very similar to the one that Evie would wear, however, there was a slight difference between the two of the them that not many people knew about. The VKs knew that the necklace Carlos was holding was not Evie, but her mother's, the Evil Queen.

Mal took the piece from Carlos' hand and looked at it in shock and disbelief. This could only mean one thing, but she didn't want to admit it to be true.

She let out a gasp that was now full of fear, shock, and panic. Her eyes were also filled with the same elements. "It's can't be," she said with a shaky voice. Her head whipped to the direction of where the Isle of the Lost was located.

"But how is this possible?" Jay asked curiously.

"Yeah, the Evil Queen is on the Isle. There's no way she could get here," Carlos added.

"Not the Evil Queen..." Mal started to say as she slowly turned her head back to face the boys. "Hannah," she finished.

"Hannah?" the boys replied in unison.

Mal let out a frustrated sigh. Her fear and panic were soon turned into anger. "I knew she couldn't be trusted! I knew she was up to something!"

"But what would the Evil Queen want Evie for?" Jay asked.

"I think the better question is why Hannah is working for the Evil Queen," Carlos added.

"I think I know the answer to that," Mal stated.

"What?" Jay inquired.

"Revenge," Mal said with a deep voice.

"On Evie? But why?" Carlos asked confused.

"Her and Evie had a past a long time ago. It's too much to explain right now, but from what Evie told me, Hannah would do anything to get at Evie for what she did," Mal's voice was soon filled with a small helping of fear along with the anger.

"Even if that means working for the Evil Queen?" Jay asked with a confused look.

"Yeah," Mal replied putting the necklace in her leather jacket pocket.

"But why the Evil Queen? Why not anyone else?" Carlos gestured with his hand.

Jay's and Mal's eyes were suddenly filled with confusion along with Carlos' eyes.

"Yeah. There were other means of getting here besides the Evil Queen. She could have used any of the other parents who let their kids come here. She could have even come alone," Jay pointed out.

"Maybe this is more than just revenge for Hannah," Carlos added as he looked over to Jay. "Maybe this is also revenge for the Evil Queen."

"Do you think is possible that the Evil Queen would want revenge on her own daughter for turning against her?" Jay inquired.

"It would actually make sense," Carlos replied looking to Mal.

"It makes perfect sense," Mal finally said. "The Evil Queen knew she couldn't get here, so she used Hannah as a means to get to her, as part of a plan to get Evie back to the Isle, where she could make her suffer."

"Or turn her evil," Carlos mentioned.

Mal knew that anything was possible, especially when it came to the Evil Queen. She also knew that they couldn't waste another minute. They had to go rescue their friend.

"We have to go back. We have to save Evie. Who knows what her mother will do to her" Mal said firmly.

"Not to mention Hannah," Jay added.

"But we can't just leave. We have to tell Ben about this," Carlos exclaimed.

Mal rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. She was afraid that Ben would argue with her about them going back to the Isle. He would go on how dangerous it was and refuse to let them go. Or they would be able to go but only if he was able to go along. Mal remembered how that ended last time and never wanted Ben to go to the Isle of the Lost ever again.

"Yeah, I agree. If we just leave without telling anyone, Ben will think something's up and will send just about everyone after us. And barely anyone here would be able to handle themselves on the Isle, and things could really get messy after that," Jay stated with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Mal surrendered.

"All right, we'll tell Ben, but not anyone else. The last thing we need is everyone in a panic," Carlos said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!" Jay said as he ran out of the room. Carlos and Mal followed close behind.

The whole run to Ben's office had Mal thinking about Hannah. She knew that something was wrong. She could feel it inside her. If she would have said something, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Mal tried not to blame herself for what happened to Evie, but she couldn't help it. And now, because of her, she might go through so much pain and suffering between the Evil Queen and Hannah. Mal could not blame anyone but herself.

She broke her promise to Evie about never letting Hannah hurt her ever again. She never broke a promise to her best friend before. It broke her heart that she broke the one that involved her friend's safety.

Mal soon shook off all the bad feelings about what had happened and only focused on a plan on how to get her friend back. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she would find a way like she always did.

She knew that the Evil Queen, Hannah, and whoever else was involved in their little scheme was not going to give Evie up easily. She knew that a fight was going to happen. But fighting was nothing new to her and her friends. She didn't want it to come to that, but if it did, she would be ready.

She never stopped fighting for her best friend, and she was not going to stop now.

 ** _Uh-oh! Things aren't looking good for the VKs. What will Ben's reaction be? What will he say? Will he let Mal and the boys go to the Isle of the Lost to save Evie? Find out in the next update_!**


	12. Ben's Decision

Mal, Jay, and Carlos did not waste any time running to Ben's office. They had reached their location faster than Duke when it was his supper time. They had just hoped that no one else was there to see Ben; there was no time to spare in their situation.

As soon as they reached Ben's office, they stopped immediately as soon as they were in front of the door. They all took a few moments to catch their breath before walking in. Mal lightly knocked on the door as she entered.

"Ben?" Mal slowly walked in with the boys following behind.

Ben looked up from the papers on his desk and gave his full attention to the group walking in. "Mal. Come on in," he continued as he stood from his chair.

Mal fully entered the room along with the boys. Jay closed the door softly.

Ben walked over to his friends and girlfriend at a steady pace. "What can I do for you guys?"

"Evie's been captured and taken back to the Isle," Mal said in a shaky voice with hints of fear and shock.

"What?" Ben asked with much confusion and shock written all over his face.

"We think it's her mother," Mal nodded as she pulled out the piece of jewelry they retrieved at the Museum of Cultural History.

"The Evil Queen? But that's impossible," Ben remarked as he stared down at the necklace.

"No, it's not. She had someone to help her," Jay added.

"Who?" Ben asked.

"Hannah," Carlos replied softly.

"Hannah? Daughter of Hans? Working with the Evil Queen? But why-"

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Mal said as she put the necklace back in her pocket.

"We think that it is about revenge for both of them," Carlos gestured.

"Revenge? Wait, Hannah wants revenge on Evie? For what?" Ben intrigued with more confusion.

"It's a long story. The point is, is that we have to go and save her," Mal replied with firmness and determination.

"To the Isle? Mal, I can't let you. It's too dangerous," Ben said as he placed his firm yet gentle hands on Mal's shoulders. "There's got to be another way."

"There is no other way, Ben. You know that as well as we do," Mal replied.

"Well, then we will figure something out. There has to be another way we can help her."

Mal let out a scoff as Ben took his hands off her shoulders. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Mal, please," Ben begged.

"No, Ben. I have conceded to your rules and regulations before. And I know that you are just trying to keep everyone safe, but this, this is unbelievable. Your own friend might be in real danger on that Isle, and you don't even seem to care," Mal angrily said as Ben started to walk back to his desk.

"Mal, I do care about Evie. But I also care about you. I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, but it's okay if something happens to Evie?" Mal gestured with more fury.

"Uh-oh," the boys gritted to their teeth quietly to each other as they stood by the door and kept quiet. They knew that Mal and Ben were about to get into it, but they knew it was best that they didn't say anything because of the fact that they could possibly make things worst.

"Mal, that's not fair," Ben stared into Mal's green eyes while trying to swallow his anger.

"No, Ben, what's not fair is that my best friend is on that Isle, alone," Mal pointed to the Isle through the window. "And you won't even help her," Mal tried to hold back her tears. "You won't even let me help her."

"Mal," Ben placed his hands back on Mal's shoulders. "Listen to me. I am King, and I cannot just let anyone go to the Isle of the Lost. Do you know how irresponsible that would make me look? I don't need to put up with that. Not from the kingdom and not from my parents." Mal let out some shaky breaths as she let Ben continue. "Now my decision is final. You are not going back to the Isle. We will figure something else out. I promise," Ben released his girlfriend's shoulder and sat down in his chair at his desk.

Mal couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. She turned away from Ben furiously and headed to the door. She opened it but stopped before she made an exit. "Would you go if it was me? If I had been captured?" Mal looked back at Ben.

Ben could only stare at Mal; he tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth.

"If it was your parents or any of your closest friends, wouldn't you do anything to save them, no matter the risk?" Mal said before she walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar for the boys to follow her.

The boys wanted to say something to Ben to make him feel better, but they couldn't think of any words to say because they agreed with Mal. They understood where Ben was coming from, but they still agreed with Mal.

The boys knew that Ben only wanted to do what he felt was right, which was to keep people safe, but they had hoped that he would understand there were different types of risks when it came to the safety of his friends and family.

As the boys tried to catch up with Mal, Carlos couldn't help but think that what Ben said wasn't something that Ben would say. It wasn't his character, his personality.

Carlos had known Ben for a long time; they had been through a lot together. He knew how he thought most of the time. He knew that when it came to situations like this, it was no friend left behind. He started to think to himself as he slowed down to a walking pace.

 _Ben wouldn't say those things, would he? When it comes to friends and family, he always does whatever it takes to meet their needs, and help them in any way he can._

 _Yeah. The real Ben would have told us to go the Isle but to be very careful, or that he would go with us since it was his friend too. He would never tell us not to go because it's 'too dangerous.' We were born and raised on the Isle, we know our way around. We know how to survive, and he knows that._

Carlos knew that something else was wrong, and he was determined to find out what it was.

 ** _Is there something wrong with Ben? Will Mal respect Ben's decision? Find out in the next update_!**


	13. The Choice

Mal ran back to her room and closed the door with a slam. Tears of anger stung her face and eyes. She paced swiftly as soon as she entered. Thousands of questions started to rush in her head.

 _How could Ben do this? How could he say no? Doesn't he realize who it is? Doesn't he realize that Evie is my best friend and needs help? Doesn't he realize how much trouble she could be in? Why can't he understand what the Evil Queen is capable of?_

 _What will the Evil Queen do anyway? How does Evie fit into it? Why is Hannah helping? What is Hannah's part in all of this? Why is she even involved with the Evil Queen? Why would the Evil Queen want her help after what happened between her and Evie? What is all of this really about? Is it about taking over Auradon, or all about hurting Evie?_

She started to blink her eyes rapidly when suddenly, her eyes started to turn green like they did before and during cotillion. It happened when she was very angry or frustrated. She blinked quickly again when she realized what was happening.

"Whoa, easy, Mal," she sighed to herself, trying to get a hold of her anger and fear. She walked over to her bed and sat on it.

She let out another sigh as she looked over on the other side of the room to see Evie's stuff. Memories started to pour in like water from a faucet. She couldn't help but smile when she started to remember.

She remembered after the day of cotillion how they sat on Evie's bed and talked about all that happened for hours. They mostly talked about going out with the boys of their dreams, and how Mal knew Ben was her true love when they shared true love's kiss. She remembered Evie telling her that she was hoping that she would have something like that happen to her one day.

She then started to remember when she had a really bad day where everything was going wrong. Evie was the first person to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Evie then decided to cheer her up by fixing her hair in a different style. While she was working her magic, Evie went on how Mal was a beautiful, kind and smart girl and was the best friend that she had ever had in her life. She made her day by telling her how wonderful she was and all her unique characteristics about her.

Mal brought herself back to reality as the memory faded. Her smile soon disappeared when she remembered that Evie wasn't there with her. She looked down at the friendship bracelet Evie made for her with a sigh.

She got to her feet and faced the window which pointed to the Isle of the Lost. Looking through the window brought back the memory of when they first came to Auradon. She remembered how she thought the room, the color, and all the light was gross. Evie, on the other hand, thought it was all amazing. She thought about how she made Evie close the curtains so there would be more dark than light. The memory also brought a small smile to Mal's lips.

After being in Auradon for a while though, she got used to the light and allowed it into her room, well, some of it; she still liked some darkness. She liked sunny days, but most of the times, she preferred the days of darkness and rain, maybe a thunderstorm to go with it. Thunderstorms were what Mal considered a bonus, especially in Auradon.

Mal stared at the Isle, thinking of the life she used to have there. She couldn't believe that she and her friends had left that place almost a year ago to make a new home and life in Auradon. She remembered how she went back briefly because of the stress and pressures of being Ben's girlfriend and soon to be Lady of the Court six months ago.

Mal started to think how quickly Ben and her friends came to find her. Evie was the one who really planned the whole 'bring back Mal' mission. Mal knew that Evie wouldn't let her go back the way she did.

 _Evie came looking for me on the Isle, despite everything she would have to go through again; her old life, possibly her mother, old enemies. She knew that there was a lot of danger and risk involved, but she still came anyway. Would she have come even if Ben said no? Would she have done whatever it took to get me back, even if it meant putting herself in danger?_

Mal's thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Carlos then slowly opened the door and took a peek before walking in. "Mal? It's us."

"Come on in, you guys," Mal said as she faced the door.

Jay and Carlos slowly walked in with Dude following close behind. Carlos lifted Dude up in his arms after Jay closed the door behind them. The boys walked over to Mal's bed where Carlos sat on the floor in front of it. Jay decided to stay on his feet.

Mal faced the window again. She still thought about how Evie put her life on the line for her. Evie even put herself at risk when it came to saving Ben. Mal knew that she couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

Jay paced the room a few times before facing Mal. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We have no choice," Mal replied.

The boys looked at their friend with confusion.

Mal turned away from the window to face the boys. "We are gonna go to the Isle and save Evie."

"But Mal, Ben said-" Jay started to say.

"I know what Ben said," Mal hissed. "But I can't just stand here doing nothing when I know that Evie is in danger. And if Ben isn't going to do anything, then I will."

Jay and Carlos sat in silence. They knew that Mal was right, but they also didn't want to go against Ben's wishes. It was by his good grace that they were allowed to come to Auradon and it by his grace that he could send them back to the Isle forever.

"Now I'm going. And if you guys are her real friends, you'll come too," Mal said before she started to throw items in her backpack.

Carlos and Jay watched as Mal determinedly got ready for her rescue mission. They both knew that there was no way that Mal was going to go back to the Isle of the Lost alone.

Jay quickly grabbed Mal's arm with a gentle squeeze. "There's no way I'm letting you go back to that place alone."

Mal formed a small smile before Carlos walked over to Mal. "Me neither. When do we leave?"

"Tonight," Mal placed the last necessary item in her backpack before zipping it up. "And we are going to do whatever it takes to get Evie back." Mal continued as she put the backpack on her shoulder. "And there's nothing that is going to stop us or get in our way. Cause we're rotten..."

"To the core."

 _ **Will Mal, Jay, and Carlos be able to make it to the Isle in time to save Evie? And what will Ben say when he realizes what they have done? Find out in the updates to come!**_


	14. Realtives and Old Enemies

Evie finally opened her eyes after what seemed like an eternity. She opened slowly with a flutter. Her vision soon became clear.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she sat up from what seemed to be an old couch, a very uncomfortable couch. However, she felt like she had laid on it before. She started to look around her.

Her eyes roamed all over the room she was in. There was not much for her to see through because it was so dark. Why did it seem so familiar? Soon, it came to her. Her eyes soon became filled with shock.

It was the Evil Queen's castle. Her mother's fortess, and the place that Evie was forced to call home for a long time.

"Welcome back to the Isle, dear," a voice soon rang out from the shadows. Evie jumped and let out a loud gasp at the sound of the cold and somewhat harsh voice She also knew who the voice belonged to.

"Mother?" Evie asked in disbelief. She squinted her eyes in the darkness looking to see if she was crazy or right. The mother figure soon came in sight. Evie's eyes became filled with shock once again.

"Hello my dear Evie," the Evil Queen greeted her daughter. "Oh please, there's no need for those wide eyes. It really hides your eyeshadow."

"B-but how- how did-" Evie struggled to get words out of her mouth. She blinked her eyes rapidly along with the struggling of words.

"You mean how did you end up on the Isle once again? Well, I think there is someone else who can answer that," the Evil Queen formed a smile. "Hannah?" she called out.

Evie looked again to see the figure of a girl who she knew very well walk towards her.

"Hello, Evie. Nice to see that you're finally awake," Hannah said with an evil smile.

"Hannah," Evie replied with shock, but not as much as she had with seeing her mother. "You did this?"

"Well, yeah. You act like it's such a big surprise."

"But I thought you changed."

"Me? Change? Ha. Now you see, that's the thing I've always liked about you. You always choose to see the good side of people. And when it isn't there, you try and create it. Well, guess what? It doesn't work that way for me," Hannah pointed her finger around.

"But everything you did, everything you said, it was all just a lie?" Evie finally stood up from the couch.

"Well, not all of it. I have never been able to forget our past. How you betrayed me."

"Betrayed you? You left me to die!" Evie yelled.

"All right, all right ladies! No need for this!" the Evil Queen butted in and pointed both of her hands at the girls. She soon looked to Evie. "And get rid of that bracelet, it doesn't even come close to matching your outfit," she continued pointing to the friendship bracelet Evie was wearing.

Evie quickly looked down at her bracelet. One glance actually brought Evie hope. She knew that Mal wouldn't give up on her. She would find a way to get to the Isle to save her, no matter the cost. She gently placed her hand over it and formed a small hopeful smile. The smile was so small that no one could see it.

Hannah remembered looking at the bracelet before when her and Evie had a talk. She remembered how it said 'Mal&Evie=BFFs' It almost sickened her.

"Aww. You have to get rid of your precious friendship bracelet. You know, it's funny how we never made stuff like that, but you made them with Mal."

Evie then looked up to Hannah, her eyes soon filled with anger. Soon, she snapped. "You leave Mal out of this!" she yelled lunging at Hannah.

The Evil Queen soon placed her arm in front of Evie, stopping her attack on Hannah. "Now now dear! This is no way for a princess to behave!"

Evie soon realized how angry she got. She hadn't had an outburst like that since being in Auradon. The only time she needed to snap was whenever she was on the Isle and someone was teasing her. She also realized that becoming angry and bitter about something so small was only bringing her down to Hannah's level. Evie let out a strong sigh and backed away.

"Now, before you two have any more outbursts, I think we need to get on with what I have been planning for years now," The Evil Queen looked in her small mirrior to make sure her hair wasn't messed up.

"Plan? What plan?" Evie asked, although she knew what her mother's answer would be.

"My revenge. Maleficient was always talking about getting her revenge, and that is all everyone was focused on. Well, Maleficient failed, so now, it is my turn."

"And you think I'm gonna help you?" Evie asked, not believing what her mother was saying.

"Oh, you are dear. It's not a matter up for discussion. You will help us. And we are going to show you who you are truly meant to be."

"Wait a minute. Us?" Evie asked with a small hint of confusion. "Who I'm truly meant to be? Isn't this about getting your revenge?"

"Well, mine, and a few others as well. You see, I am not making the same mistake as Maleficient did and put the fate of my revenge in the hands of children who have the desire to see what it is like to be good. No, the people who are helping are people I know I can trust with my revenge, as well as their own. I know every one of them, so I know that they will not let me down."

Evie was at a loss of words with what her mother was saying. It seemed like she had actually thought everything through. "Really, like who?"

Evie soon heard footsteps from the doorway of the room. She turned around to see who the footsteps belonged to. It wasn't just the footsteps of one person, but three. She looked to see two men and a woman. One man with a hook and the other with big strong arms. The girl had long aquatic-like hair.

"Gentlemen, what's my name?" a girl voice cried out.

Evie let out a gasp and her eyes were now filled with shock, disbelief and horror.

"Uma."

 _ **It looks like the Evil Queen has her plan thought out. Will it be a success? And what is Uma and her gang up to? Find out in the next update!**_

 _ **And also, please leave a review!**_


	15. Hole of Magic

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought that you'd be around these parts again?" Harry Hook started.

Evie stood paralyzed at the sight in front of her. "Harry. Gil. Uma," she stated each of their names slowly in a low voice.

"Hello, Evie. nice to 'sea' you again," Uma said with a smile, putting extra enunciation on the word 'sea.'

"Ha. See what she did there? Sea, as in the sea? Like her mother is a Sea Witch," Gil laughed.

Uma rolled her eyes annoyingly while the Evil Queen and Hannah looked at each other with the same amount of annoyness. Evie still stood perfectly still, but soon tilted her head and slightly rolled her eyes because she was getting annoyed too.

As Gil continued to ramble, Uma gestured to Harry to give her his hook. He gave it with no hesitation. She pointed the hook to Gil's chin with a threatening look in her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Gil surrendered with his hands in the air.

Uma gave the hook back to Harry and walked closer to Evie. Evie started to back away slowly but stopped when she realized that there was nowhere she could go; she was trapped. She tried to show everyone that she wasn't scared, although she was. She put on her bravest face and was ready to face whatever the group had in store for her.

"Well, Evie, you haven't changed a bit," Uma said as she took a few steps closer toward Evie.

"Wish I could say the same about you. Almost didn't recognize you without your tentacles and your large body," Evie replied.

"Ouch," Gil whispered.

Uma recovered from Evie's smart remark and stopped a few feet in front of her. "Smart-mouthed, just like Mal."

"Guess I learned from the best, Shrimpy."

Harry and Gil looked at each other, wondering how Uma was going to take Evie's remarks. Gil couldn't help but giggle at Uma being called by her nickname given to her by Mal, while Harry raised his hook to Gil's face. Gil soon became silent.

"Smart remarks aren't going to save you from our plan," Hannah replied standing at Uma's side.

"Plan?" Evie asked suspiciously. Evie knew that this whole thing was about revenge, but she also wanted to see if everyone here was really on the same page.

"Why, the plan of revenge of course," Uma wickedly smiled.

"Obviously," Harry added.

"But how? How are you going to do all this? You realize that you're on the Isle of the Lost, you know, place with no magic, no wi-fi, no way out?" Evie curiously asked.

Uma let out a snicker with soon turned into a chuckle. "Well, about that..."

"There is magic here," Hannah finished saying.

"What?" Evie asked with eyes filled with confusion.

"There's a hole in the dome," Gil said excitedly.

"A hole? What do you mean, a hole?"

"Well, you see Evie, the night of cotillion, after Mal and I had our little faceoff, I may have walked away from the battle, but that didn't mean that I admitted defeat. I didn't go back to the Isle for a while. I wanted to try and find a way to take over again by myself, but I soon realized that it wasn't going to work that way. I realized that I was going to need help from other sources."

"But I knew that I couldn't go back without any way of getting back other than a limo coming by now and then. I had to find another way. I had to get magic there. Not only as a means to get off the island when my plan was ready, but to also use magic as a part of my plan."

"So, using the magic that was in the air in Auradon, I used it to charge my necklace to shoot magic like King Triton's trident to make a small hole in the barrier. I made it big enough so magic could constantly be flowing into the Isle, but it was also small enough that no one notice or suspect it."

"After I did that, I came back to the Isle and went to find people who would be able to help me with my plan. And as you can see, I found my people. Since we all want the same thing, it only seemed fitting that we would all work together to get what we wanted."

Evie was speechless. How could no one know about a hole in the dome? How did Uma do all that without anyone seeing anything? How could she have been so clueless?

"But now, I have some business to discuss with Uma, so, can you get your sidekicks to give us some privacy?" the Evil Queen asked.

Uma knew exactly what the Evil Queen was talking about, so she knew exactly what to say to her friends. "Harry! Gil!"

Harry and Gil came to Uma's side. "Take Evie to the ship and keep her there until I get back."

"You got it, Uma!" Gil said as he grabbed Evie's arm and Harry grabbed the other.

"Let's go, princess," Harry said.

Evie started to fight but the boy's grips on her arms were too strong for her so she had to go along with them. The group left the room quickly.

"Hannah, get me the vial, please," the Evil Queen pleaded.

Hannah fulfilled the Queen's command as the Evil Queen and Uma sat across from each other at a small table. Hannah placed the vial in the middle of it. The vial contained a dark blue liquid. Hannah started to walk away but was stopped by the Evil Queen.

"Hannah, I want you to stay. You are going to be involved in this part of the plan."

Hannah smiled and stood by Uma. Uma looked up at her with a smile. "So, you're sure this will work?" Uma asked, gesturing to the bottle.

"Oh, yes. With this, she won't even remember their names," The Evil Queen smiled widely.

Hannah had not been told about this part of the plan or what the vial was going to be used for. She shot a confused look to the Evil Queen. "What will this do?"

Uma looked up to her new best friend with a larger and wicked smile.

"This is going to turn Evie evil."

 _ **Oh-no! Will the Evil Queen and Uma succeed in this part of the plan? And why does the Evil Queen want Hannah involved? Find out in the next update!**_

 _ **And also, please leave a review!**_


	16. Plans of Thoughts

_**Hello Descendants lovers! I am so so sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I tried posting a new chapter ,but the document manager would not upload the file. It finally worked after a few days, but then issues got in the way.**_

 _ **But I am here now, so let's get back to the story!**_

Hannah stood in wonder and confusion with what Uma and the Evil Queen were planning on doing to Evie. She knew that the Evil Queen had a big plan, but this was a part of the plan that the Evil Queen had not discussed with her. She thought why the Evil Queen didn't tell her about it, but then she figured that since the Evil Queen was in charge of the plan, she would have everything said and done at the right time. "Turn Evie evil?"

"That's right. That is how we will take over Auradon," the Evil Queen replied, staring at the liquid in the vial.

"It's the one thing that no one will see coming," Uma added with a large smile.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Well, your major part of the plan will come later when that part of the plan is in motion, but for right now, we have to fufill a certain part of the plan," the Evil Queen said as she took out her small mirror to check her makeup.

"This plan has a lot of parts to it, though," Hannah replied with slight confusion and annoyance.

"We know, but they all come together in the end," Uma replied as she stood up and placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "We just need to stay together and keep our heads on straight."

"Uma's right, dear. As long as we know and always remember what we trying to reach, we will succeed in this," the Evil Queen gestured as she stood from her seat.

"So, this vial is going to turn Evie evil?" Hannah inquired as she took the vial in her hand and examined it closely.

"Yes, my dear. I've worked very hard on it and I know that it will work," the Evil Queen admired her work as she took another glance at the bottle.

"And it will take effect immediately when you decide it's time?" Uma asked as she looked at the bottle with Hannah.

"Correct," the Evil Queen carefully took the vial from Hannah's hand and out it in her small purse. "Now, Hannah, what I need you to do is that when I turn my daughter evil, you will be there to encourage her wickedness and evil. You will be her best friend again."

"But what about-" Hannah was going to bring up her past life with Evie.

"She won't even remember that it happened," the Evil Queen interrupted, knowing what Hannah was going to mention. "In fact, this potion will erase a large amount of memories. Including every single memory of her life in Auradon."

"What about her friends? Mal and the boys?" Uma asked.

"Well, she will remember them, but with a different set of memories. Some of the memories she has will be replaced with new ones."

"You really have thought all of this about, haven't you?" Hannah asked with a large, evil smile.

"Oh yes. I've had a lot of time to think and plan, so I have thought every detail out."

"And rest assure that we will not fail you," Uma said as she wrapped her arm around Hannah's shoulder.

"I know you won't. You both are like daughters to me, and I know that you won't let me down, unlike some people," the Evil Queen's smiled disappeared slowly.

"She will pay for letting you down. I will make sure of that," Hannah exclaimed.

"Yes. Well, I think the time is now. Bring my daughter back, and we will make her into the girl that she is suppose to be," the Evil Queen said as her smile returned to her thick red lips.

"Come on Hannah. Let's go get her," Uma said as she and her best friend headed out of the room and out of the building to go back to Uma's ship.

The Evil Queen watched as Uma and Hannah headed in the direction of the docks where the ship was located. She retrieved the potion from her small purse, and swished the liquid around. A larger and more wicked smile formed on her face. "Oh Evie, you should have never turned your back on me. Let's see if you can make up for it."

* * *

Evie had been tied to a post by Harry. She was tied in the direction where she could see Auradon clearly from across the sea. She never realized how far it actually was from the Isle.

Harry soon came around on one side of Evie, noticing that she was staring in the distance.

"Waiting for someone?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"My friends will come for me," Evie replied firmly, trying to show Harry that she wasn't afraid of him, or his hook.

Harry brought his hook close to Evie's face, combing through the locks of her blue curly hair. "Oh believe me, we are counting on it. But don't expect them to rescue you in time," he added as he brought his hook down back to his side.

Evie wanted to spit in his face, but it wasn't ladylike to spit, so she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to fight the ropes and try to get away, but the ropes were too strong for her. She was almost relieved when Harry walked away with a spin.

Evie stared back to Auradon. She knew that her friends were coming, but she wasn't sure how long they would take. She knew that Ben would either have a problem with them going, or he would tag along, despite what happened last time he did.

Evie's thoughts were once again interrupted when Gil stumbled over in her direction. He also noticed Evie's staring in the distance.

"What's so good about that place, anyway?" Gil couldn't help but ask.

"A lot of things, Gil. I mean, you let to learn new things, make new friends, and see what it is like to be good."

"Why would anyone want that?"

"Oh, come on. Being good isn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself, but when you're bad, you can do whatever you want... unless the captain tells you otherwise."

"But when you're good, you realize how much more power you have within yourself. How do think Mal defeated Maleficient? Not with evil, but with good. And all of us standing at her side, as real friends; as a family. Wouldn't you want something like that?"

"Sure, but villians don't have things like that." Gil replied sadly.

"But they can. In Auradon, you are given that chance, to have a real family, whether by blood or just being really close friends."

"Like you and Mal," Gil finally gave all his attention to what Evie was saying to him.

"Exactly. Sure, we were friends when we were here, but when we went to Auradon, our bond got stronger, better. Soon, it was like we were sisters, and we still are. Don't you want something like that? To have a friend, a real close friend that you could consider a brother?"

I've never had a brother."

"Neither did I, or a sister. But just this past year, I've gained two brothers and a sister, and lots of other good friends too. You can have that too, Gil," Evie tried her best to keep eye contact with Gil.

"I don't know," Gil said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the post.

"Look, I know that you have always hung out with Uma and Harry, but it seems like that you are not treated right by them. How would it feel to actually be treated like a human? A man? A friend?"

"That actually does sound pretty nice."

"Then help me out. Untie me and we'll go back to Auradon together, and you can start a new life there. A life without evil and wickedness and enemies. You can new friends and see what it is like to be part of a family," Evie looked back to Auradon once again.

Gil thought about all that Evie said. For once, someone had actually listened to him, and talked to him like a human with emotions. Villians and their kids never did things like that; they would laugh and tease the person who would even think about sharing their emotions.

A life with no evil, but good. A life with no enemies, but friends. A life with no wicked deeds and sinister plots, but time with friends and family.

All his life, Gil only knew evil, and a life on the Isle of the Lost. He tried to never think of a life in Auradon because Uma told him that it was no good.

Uma. It was Uma. Uma had always told him what to do. And Harry would help her out a lot. Evie was right; it was like he was never able to make his down decisions or choices in life, Harry and Uma would make them for him.

If he lived in Auradon, he would be able to make his own choices, live his own life He could be whoever he wanted to be. A life without Harry and Uma.

"Gil! Cut her loose! Its time!" Uma shouted.

 _ **Its time?! Oh boy! What will become of Evie? And what about Gil? Will he come to his senses and help Evie? Find out in the updates to come!**_

 _ **And also, please leave a review!**_


	17. Success?

_**Hello Descendants Lovers! Again, sorry it's been a while since my last update, but when I started writing this story, I didn't plan on being busy with work like I have been. So thank you for your patience with me. I will not be able to get updates as much as I'd like, but I am going to try my best to do so because all of you are awesome and don't deserve this. So I am going to try harder.**_

 _ **Also got to say that I am super, super excited about Descendants 3 coming! I was jumping and cheering for almost 10 minutes when I saw the trailer. Cannot wait for it!**_

 _ **Now, back to the story!**_

Mal, Jay, and Carlos planned everything out while they were waiting for the night to come. They had collected all the supplies they needed for their journey. They knew that Ben was not going to approve of any of it, so they tried to be as quiet as they could.

As they snuck out into the darkness from Mal's dorm, they were surprised to see some familiar faces heading toward them. Jane and Lonnie were just as surprised.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Jane asked.

The VKs tried their best to act casual while trying to hide their supplies. They had hoped that they hadn't noticed, but had a feeling that they did.

"Nothing," Carlos lied before placing a small peck on Jane's cheek.

"Uhh..." Jay stared at the girls with a blank expression on his face. His mouth soon closed when Lonnie placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Hey did you guys hear the news?" Jane inquired suddenly.

"What news?" Mal replied, trying not to draw attention or suspicion.

"Oh, it's terrible! I don't know how you guys didn't hear." Lonnie added.

"Hear what?" Jay asked curiously.

"Someone broke into the museum and stole some things!" Jane said dramatically with some fear mixed in with her speech.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos shared glances with each other, and each look was filled with shock and worry.

"What was stolen?" Carlos asked.

"You're not gonna believe it," Lonnie said.

"Try us," Mal replied with full attention.

"Evie's mirror... and your spellbook, Mal."

"My spellbook?" Mal asked confused.

"Evie's mirror?" Jay asked just as confused.

Carlos was lost in thought. "What would she need those for?" he accidentally said out loud in a quiet voice.

"Who?" Jane noticed Carlos saying something strange.

"No one," Carlos replied, realizing what he just said.

"Okay, something is definitely going on with you guys," Lonnie pointed out.

"Nothing's going on," Jay tried to say innocently.

"Oh really? Then why are you out here in the middle of the night?" Jane asked.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Carlos said defensively.

"We are coming back from the library. I don't know of many people who come out in the middle of the night with supplies," Jane finished.

"Yeah, so how about the truth?" Lonnie begged.

The VKs once again shared glances with each other. Soon, they all nodded. Mal let out a sigh.

"Okay, we will tell you because we trust you. But you cannot tell Ben about this," Mal pointed with her finger.

"Or anyone else, for that matter," Jay added.

"Okay, we won't tell. We're listening." Lonnie promised.

Mal let out a deep breath before speaking. "Evie... Evie's been kidnapped. And taken back to the Isle."

"What!?" Jane and Lonnie said almost in perfect unison.

"Yeah, and we think that Hannah had something to do with it," Jay said.

"Wait, Hannah? But she only arrived here a couple days ago," Lonnie exclaimed.

"Hannah and Evie had a past on the Isle, and it wasn't a good one," Mal continued.

"Let's just say that some people really don't know how to let things go," Carlos added.

"So, she wants revenge on Evie, because of something that happened a long time ago?" Jane asked confused.

"We think that's part of it, but she's not the mastermind behind all this," Jay stated.

"Then who is?"

"We think it's her mother," Carlos plainly said.

"Oh boy," Lonnie exclaimed even at the thought of the Evil Queen being behind something such as kidnapping her own daughter.

"But why does the Evil Queen want Evie for? And how does Hannah fit into all of it?" Jane asked curiously.

"That's what we're going to find out. We're heading back to the Isle to save her," Mal stated.

"That would explain the supplies," Lonnie pointed to the backpack on Mal's shoulder. "But shouldn't Ben go with you?"

"We tried that, but he won't go. He doesn't even approve of us going," Jay said with a tiny hint of anger in his voice.

"What? But someone has to do something!"

"That's what we told him, but he won't listen. He kept telling us that he would figure something out, but we can't wait for that."

"And that's why you won't tell him, right?" Mal begged.

"We promise we won't tell him. You have our word," Jane promised as she raised her hand as a symbol of truth.

"Thank you. Now we have to find a way to get across the bridge. Ben has the keys to the limo, so that's out of the question," Carlos pondered.

"Not necessarily," Jay smiled as he pulled the keys to the limo and the button for the barrier.

Mal and Carlos couldn't help but smile at their friend's old habit. "Ahh. You clever little thief," Carlos said as he stared at the keys.

"Former thief," Jay pointed out.

"Well, either way, good work, Jay. Time is crucial now," Mal said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that Hannah and the Evil Queen are up to no good now that they have the mirror and book," Jay continued as he put the keys and button back in his pocket.

"But wait, there's no magic on the Isle. How can they use them?" Lonnie asked.

"I guess we better find out, now!" Mal exclaimed sharply.

"All right, go, and be safe," Jane said while hugging Mal and walking over to Carlos to kiss him.

Lonnie hugged Mal and Carlos and walked over to Jay. "Be careful," she whispered before kissing and hugging him.

"We will," Jay promised.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos walked over to the limo while the Lonnie and Jane walked back to their rooms. Jay jumped into the driver's seat and Mal and Carlos hopped in the back seat. Jay started the car, hoping no one would hear. He quickly headed to the bridge that would take them to the Isle.

* * *

Uma and Hannah had taken Evie back to the Evil Queen, where she had a dreadful surprise for Evie. They came back to see the Evil Queen sitting in her favorite chair while reapplying blush. Uma and Hannah left Evie with her mother alone.

"What do you want, mother?" Evie asked with a small amount of bitterness in her voice.

"Now Evie, there is no need to be bitter. I am your mother, after all," the Evil Queen replied as she stood up from her chair and walked toward her daughter.

Evie wanted to start taking steps back but there was nowhere for her to go, so she stood as still as a statue.

"And soon, you are going to do everything I say," the Queen continued to say.

"And what if I don't? Are you going to punish me by placing a spell on me?" Evie replied sarcastically.

"Oh no, you misunderstand dear. I won't have to force you to do what I want, you will do it because you want to," the Evil Queen pointed to Evie.

"Because I want to? I will ever want to do anything you say because anything you want me to do with being evil, and I'm not that girl anymore."

"No, but soon you will be. And soon enough, you will have a brand new life, with new friends, evil of course."

"Wait. Are you going to turn me evil?" Evie asked in shock and confusion.

The Evil Queen didn't have to say any words; all she had to do was smile. She walked away from Evie to fetch the vial she had been working on for a long time.

Evie let out a scoff. "I can't believe you. You will never turn me against my friends. You will never turn me evil."

"Oh yes, I will," the Evil Queen said as she threw the vial down at Evie's feet. A large amount of blue smoke emerged as the curse began to take over Evie.

Evie could feel herself changing. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't; it was too strong for her. Soon enough, she stopped fighting, and let the curse take over her. Soon, the smoke disappeared, and Evie's beautiful brown eyes were now the darkest shade of black.

"Evie?" the Evil Queen called out.

"Yes, mother?" Evie replied in a dark low voice.

"What are you?" The Evil asked with a smile on her face and a small chuckle emerging from her mouth.

"I...am...evil."

 ** _Evie has turned evil? Oh-no! What will happen next? Find out in the next update!_**


	18. Evil

Evie felt everything inside of her change. The light that flickered inside of her was now put out, and replaced with darkness. Instead of happiness and joy, she felt anger and hate.

Her memories were not the same either. As the Evil Queen had planned, she had no memory of her life in Auradon; no friends, no school, nothing. All she could remember was being stuck on the Isle all her life. She could also remember Mal, Jay, and Carlos, but she didn't remember them as her closest friends: they were just kids on the Isle of the Lost.

She didn't fight any of it though. She let all sink in until all the darkness and evil consumed her. It as if she was back to her old life, the one she had before she went to Auradon.

The Evil Queen slowly walked up to her daughter. She couldn't wait to see how Evie was going to act now.

"Mother. What's going on?" Evie asked as she looked down at the dress she was wearing which was from Auradon. It was given to her by Belle. It was a bright blue with yellow on it. "What am I wearing?" she said with disgust.

"Oh yes, that simply won't do," the Evil Queen said as Evie disappeared in another puff of magic smoke. When it disappeared, Evie was wearing her blue leather jacket along with her dark pair of pants.

"Ahh, much better," Evie breathed a sigh of relief and comfort.

The Evil Queen stood in shock and pride.

"Mother, what is it?"

"Evie, my dear, you remembered."

"Remembered?"

"You put the new outfit on you. That requires..."

"Magic."

The Evil Queen couldn't say anything so she let her head nod.

"I have magic!" Evie said with a smile and a chuckle. "I remember now. From when I was little."

"I remember it too," a stray voice ran out from the door of the room.

Evie and her mother looked to see Hannah and Evie standing at the door. Evie walked toward the two girls. "Hannah, Uma. How nice to 'sea' you."

"Haha," Uma said sarcastically but in a friendly tone.

"Good one, Evie," Hannah smiled at the thought of having Evie fall right into their trap.

"Hannah, I feel like it's been forever since we've seen each other," Evie pointed out.

"Yeah, well, there were some... uh... complications that I had work out, but I'm here now."

"Well, it's always nice to see an old friend again."

Hannah started to think deeply about what Evie was saying. An old friend? Could they really be that again? Like it was before? No. This was no time for her to turn soft. She was in the middle of an evil plan and she was not going to back out of it now, not when they are so close to fulfilling it to its full extent.

"Well, since it's been a while, how are you doing, Evie? How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Evie said in a dark serious tone.

Uma could sense that Evie wasn't finished talking. "But...?"

"It feels good to be bad," Evie finished.

"So good to be bad," Hannah tagged along.

 **(So good to be bad.)  
(So good to be bad.)  
(So good to be bad.)**

 **Everybody see my sunny,  
Everybody see my shine, **Evie formed an innocent smile. **  
But they don't know my story,  
They don't know what's on my mind. **Her smile soon turned dark and totally disappeared.

 **I carry on like a princess,** Evie started to walk out of the room while flipping her hair. **  
But man, I've got 'em fooled.** Uma and Hannah started to follow Evie. **  
'Cause underneath my business,  
I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel. **Evie and the girls walked outside to see a boy starting to take a bite into an apple. Evie shot some magic out of her hand to poison the apple.

 **Never gonna put a spell on me,** Uma and Hannah continued to follow Evie as she made her way down the dirty streets. **  
Never ever gonna bring me back.  
Never gonna make me be something I'm not, **Evie took a scarf from a girl's neck and whipped it in the air before throwing it behind her. **  
Because I'm Evil.**

 **Tell the people (So good to be bad.)  
I'm Evil. (So good to be bad.) **Evie let out a chuckle as she saw more teenagers hanging out in the streets. **  
Open your eyes, I'm all a disguise.  
**

 **Everybody in my circle,** Evie, Hannah, and Uma joined the group of teenagers. **  
Think I'm gonna be their friend,** Evie smiled at the girls and patted the boy's shoulders from behind. **  
But I've got bad intentions,** Unbeknownst to the boys, Evie had snatched everything that was in their pockets. **  
And I'm gonna have 'em again.** Uma and Hannah joined in on the fun when they stole some necklaces from the girls' necks.

 **So why should I stop my 'dissing,** Hannah handed Evie the necklaces she had stolen. **  
Or soften up my heart?** Evie patted her heart before she took one of the necklaces and swung it around her hand. Then she pretended to give it to another girl, who smiled brightly at the thought of the lovely gift. **  
Tell me what good is living if you can't be who you are,** Evie then threw the jewelry into a bucket of water nearby. **  
Yeah.** Hannah and Uma high-fived Evie on both sides at making the necklace go into the bucket. Uma then threw the necklaces she had collected behind her.

 **Never gonna put a spell on me,  
Never ever gonna bring me back,** Evie pointed to the top of a boy's shirt showing that he had something on it. **  
Never gonna make me be something I'm not,** Evie then threw her finger that she was pointing with to hit the boy in the face. **  
Because I'm Evil.  
**

 **Tell the people, (So good to be bad.)** Evie then shot some magic out to make two brothers fight violently with each other. **  
I'm Evil. (So good to be bad.)  
Open your eyes, I'm all a disguise, **She shot some more magic out to make a girl throw moldy food at another girl. **  
I'm Evil.**

 **Tell the people,  
I'm Evil. **Hannah grabbed two boys and made the hit their heads against one another. **  
Open your eyes, I'm all a disguise.** Uma used her hat to hit someone that was sleeping in a chair.

 **(So good) I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble** Evie placed a finger over her lips to tell Uma and Hannah to keep as quiet as they could. The girls nodded with evil smiles. **  
I'm gonna make some trouble** Evie snuck up behind another boy and shoved his hat over his face. **  
(So good) I'm gonna find some trouble**

 **(So good to be bad)** Hannah then pushed the boy into the wall of a building. **  
(So good) I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble,  
I'm gonna make some trouble, **Uma walked ahead of Evie for a few seconds to make a girl trip into a mud puddle. **  
(So good) I'm gonna find some trouble.**

 **Never gonna put a spell on me,  
Never ever gonna bring me back, **Evie motioned for Uma and Hannah to come into a huddle. **  
Never gonna make me be something I'm not...**

 **Because I'm Evil.** Evie broke the huddle with throwing her hands into the air. **  
Tell the people, hey (So good to be bad.)  
I'm Evil, yeah. (So good to be bad.) **Evie used some more magic to make things fly into the air to hit people walking by. **  
Open your eyes, I'm all a disguise**

 **I'm Evil.** Evie, Hannah, and Uma watched as the kids tried to avoid getting hit by objects while others tried fighting them off. **  
Tell the people, hey, yeah, yeah  
** _ **So Evil.**_ Evie leaned into a girl's ear before pushing her into a group of other boys, which caused all of them to fall to the ground. _ **  
**_ **Open your eyes, I'm all a disguise.**

 **(So good) I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble** Evie, Hannah and Uma started to make their way back to Evie's home but on a different route. **  
I'm gonna make some trouble  
(So good) I'm gonna find some trouble **Evie used magic to have a ball in both hands. She handed one to Hannah and one to Uma. **  
 _Find that trouble, Whoo!_** Hannah and Uma graciously took the balls and threw them at two boys standing in the middle of the street. **  
**

 **(So good) I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble,** Soon enough, everyone one ran or cringed in fear at the group of evil girls. **  
(I'm gonna make some trouble) hey, yeah,** Evie, Hannah, and Uma walked through the street with pride. **  
(So good) I'm gonna find some trouble.** The girls walked through the doors of Evie's castle.  
 **Oh, no, Ha!**

Evie, Hannah, and Uma laughed at what they had just done. There was so much chaos in the streets, but the girls looked at it as a job well done, especially Hannah, Uma, and the Evil Queen.

 _ **Song used: Evil by Dove Cameron**_

 _ **It looks like the Evil Queen's curse has worked on Evie. She is evil and loves it. Does this mean that the rest of the evil plan will be fulfilled, or will Mal, Jay, and Carlos be able to stop it? Will they be able to bring Evie back? Find out in the updates to come!**_

 _ **So, I wanted to say that this was a very hard chapter for me to write, but I tried my best. That is why it took so long for this update. But even though it was hard for me, I have been looking forward to writing this chapter.**_

 _ **And, I know the song I used was originally sung my Mal/Dove Cameron from Descendants: Wicked World, but I feel that this song would be more fitting. I know that there was Evie/Sofia Carson''s cover of Rotten to the Core, but to me, that is Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos' song. I think it should only be used for them. That is just my opinion.**_

 _ **So I cannot be sure when my next update is going to be because I am having to work a lot of overtime and training for new things at my job, but rest assured that I am not done with this story. You will get your updates, I promise!**_


	19. Back Home Again

_**Hello Descendants Lovers! I am so so sorry I haven't been able to update in so long. I have had so much going on and I was also sick for a while, but I am finally better. So, if there is anyone still sticking with me and this story, I just want to say a special thank you from the bottom of my heart. I know it is irritating when I don't update for a long time, so I am thankful that you are willing to stick with me on this. It really means a lot to me.**_

 _ **So, with that being said, let's get back to the story!**_

The limo came to a silent halt as it reached the Isle of the Lost. Jay jumped out of the driver's seat while Mal and Carlos slid out of the back seat. The three friends used a big tarp to cover the automobile.

When the limo was completely covered, Mal turned around and took a deep breath through the nose. Musky, with a strong hint of mildew and fish was the scent came through her nose. Nothing had changed.

Carlos stood by Mal and kicked a rock that was in front of him. "I never thought that we would be back here again."

"Me neither," Jay added with dissapointment in his voice.

Mal was silent. She remembered when she was ready to call this place her hoome once and for all when she couldn't handle the pressures in Auradon. From fancy dinners to cameras in her face, It all became too much for her. _'I don't beong here.'_ She could still remember saying those words when she got ready to leave her life in Auradon behind.

Mal started to quickly walk to her old hangout place, where her and the boys had planned to go so they could figure out a plan to rescue Evie. The boys slowly followed behind her. As Mal led the group of friends, ore memories began to sweep in.

She started to remember when Ben came to take her back. The conversation she had with Ben echoed in her mind with unpleasantness.

 _'Please come home."  
_ _'Ben, I am home. I don't fit in Ben. I really gave it my best shot."  
_ _'Don't quit us, Mal! The people love you. I love you. Don't you love me?'_

As the group got closer to Mal's place, Mal could also remember the words she shared with Evie. The words rang in her ears as if she was listening to the real thing again.

 _"I'm not coming back, Evie. I can't. I really tried to tell you.'  
'Yeah.'  
_ _'But I mean... I saw the way your face lit up when we walked into those dorm rooms for the first time, and I couldn't spoil that for you.'  
_ _'If you're staying, than I'm staying too."  
_ _'No. Evie, you are an Auradon girl, and I am and always will be... the girl from the Isle."_

Mal let out a sad sigh at the thought of her best friend. She looked up to see that she had reached her destination. She started to slowly walk up the steps with the boys following close behind.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back," Uma's voice rang from the darkness. The female figure soon emerged into the light.

Mal gasped with fear as she came to a stop on the stairs. The boys slowly walked backwards off the steps to face their old enemy. Mal followed the boys and stood right in front of Uma.

"Uma," Mal growled.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"Well, if you must know, I was just getting ready to tell you about your missing friend," Uma said as she curled a lock of her long braided her on her finger.

"How do you know about Evie?" Jay asked.

"Well..." Uma started to say.

"She was involved," Carlos interrupted.

"Smart boy," Uma chuckled.

Mal wanted to say that she was surprised, but she really wasn't. She always had a feeling that Uma would want to get back at the people in Auradon for the way she was humiliated at the Cotillion. Mal also knew that Uma wanted her to pay even more for everything that had been done in the past. She knew that Uma was never one to let go of a grudge.

"Where is Evie? What have you done with her!?" Mal snarled as she started to get closer to Uma's face. Jay and Carlos quickly grabbed Mal's shoulders to force her away from Uma.

"Easy, easy," the boys said as they pulled Mal away.

"Ohh, touchy. Auradon's made you soft, Mal. On the Isle, we don't worry about other villian kids, we only care about ourselves. You of all people should know that. But then again, you acted just about the same way when I took Ben from you."

"Where...is she?" Mal gritted between her teeth.

"All right, since you're so worried about your precious friend, I'll tell you. In fact, I can show you where she is if you want her so bad."

"Wait, you're not just gonna tell us. You don't do those types of things unless there is a price involved," Jay exclaimed.

"That's right, Jay. You're a smart boy too," Uma replied with a small laugh.

Mal knew this was coming; she knew Uma was a lot like her mother, Ursula. There was always a catch, and it was never good.

"What do you want?" Mal asked.

"If you want your friend back, you come to my ship tomorrow and defeat my crew."

Mal was confused. Why was it so simple? What did she really have up her sleeve? "What?"

"That' it?" Carlos asked just as confused as Mal did.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"I am getting so tired of going around this island, and have fingers pointed at me saying that I couldn't defeat you guys. It's humiliating for me, and it's humiliating for my crew. I can't even work my shift at the shop anymore without being laughed at, and I can't stand it. Neither can my crew."

"So you think that if you are able to defeat us, it will be able to prove something?" Mal asked trying not to laugh.

"You bet it will," Harry's voice soon cried out as he stood behind Uma.

The boys and Mal looked at each other with rolling eyes as Harry showed up. They knew that Harry was like Uma's shadow; everywhere she went, he was there. That how it always was for them.

"What's the catch?" Carlos inquired.

Uma formed a smile. "It's very simple. If you win, you get Evie back, no strings attached. If I win, Evie belongs to me."

Mal's eyes widened at Uma's words. She knew that they would be able to defeat Uma and her crew, but what would happen if they couldn't?

"Oh, and it has to be just you three. No help from anyone else, not even to make smoke bombs," Harry added.

The crowd fell silent for a few short moments. "So, do we have a deal?"

Mal, Jay and Carlos shared glances with each other. They knew they couldn't just back out of a fight; they had to help their friend. But what if they couldn't? What if Uma had another plan that would cause them to lose and for Uma to win?

Mal kept playing the same terrible thought in her head over and over again. _'What if we can't win?'_

 _ **What are Mal, Jay and Carlos going to do? Are they going to fight for Evie, or are they going to try to find a loophole but still try and save her? And why does Uma really want to fight Mal and the boys? Is she telling the truth? Is she really getting tired of being laughed at, or is there something more behind it? Find out in the updates to Come!**_


	20. The Battle

**_Hello Descendants lovers! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that I have taken so long to update. There has been so much going on this summer for me, it's not even funny. It seems to be one thing after the other. I hope you can understand. And unfortunately, it will probably be a while for my next update, so if there is anyone still out there reading my story, I cannot begin to say how much I appreciate you hanging onto this story for me. If there is anyone, I promise, you will get your full story._**

 ** _That being said, let's get back to the story!_**

The bright sun shined on Uma's and her crew waited patiently for the trio to show up. Gil walked up to Uma who was at the helm.

"What happens if they don't show up?" Gil asked curiously.

"They'll show. Mal has never been able to walk away from a challenge. Plus, they've become sentimental," Uma replied with a small chuckle.

"Senti-what?"

Uma let out a sigh with a hint of frustration. "Caring, Gil. They care about each other."

"Ohh," Gil understood.

"Especially Mal," Uma added as she leaned onto the wheel of the ship.

Gil started to laugh and tried to say something that might impress Uma. "Yeah, the daughter of the evilest villain of all is the most caring child of all."

Uma added a laugh. "Yeah, go figure. That's good, Gil," she said as she started to walk to the opposite side of the ship.

"It was?" Gil whispered to himself, surprised that it had impressed Uma.

Uma came to a complete stop. "You know, Gil, I don't usually say good things to my crew members, because then it gets to their head, but I think I can make an exception for you. It seems that lately, you've been needing a boost of confidence."

"Who told you that? Harry? Did he tell you about my little talk with Evie?" Gil exclaimed.

"Unfortunately for you, Harry's got big ears, and a big mouth," Uma smiled.

Gil placed his hands on his head with anger and frustration with an angry groan. He sat down on a step, waiting to hear Uma lecture him.

"He told me how she told you that you could still become good, and have a life in Auradon. But did she neglect to tell you how people there wouldn't accept you because of what you are? How they would see you?"

"And what would they see me as, Uma?"

"They would see you as a villain. Evil. Up to no good. Unloved. Unwanted. Wanting revenge because they have all that you don't. Some might see you as a big strong man with little brain, or no brain at all. Is that the kind of life you want, Gil?"

"I guess the way she put it-"

"Made it sound so wonderful, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, I'm not going to tell you what you should do with your life, but a frie... your captain, I can give you the assurance that you are wanted and needed on this ship." Uma knelt down to Gil's height, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I need you, Gil."

"Really?" Gil smiled.

"Sure. I wouldn't be able to do all this if it wasn't for you helping me. There are a lot of things that I wouldn't be able to do without you. Why do you think you are my second mate?"

"I always thought it was because of my strength."

"Well, that is a part of it, but you are also capable of a lot of things that you may not even realize yet. You may not see it, but I do."

Gil couldn't help but smile with all that Uma was saying to him. It felt good to hear that he was needed and wanted on the Isle, and with Uma. It made him realize how appreciative he was that he was the son of a villain. Uma told him the real truth of what Auradon would be like for him.

"Thanks, Uma. I really needed to hear that."

"Don't get used to it," Uma replied as she and her mate got to their feet. "Now, get to the top of the ship and watch for them."

"Yes captain," Gil said as he climbed to the top of the ship.

Uma smiled as Gil reached the top keeping a lookout for the trio.

 _He fell for every word, just as I planned._ Uma knew that Gil's talk with Evie definitely had an effect on him. She knew that as gullible as he was, he would eventually take Mal's side and fight against her, and she couldn't have that. Uma knew that talking some sense into Gil would be a way to make sure that he would stay on her side.

"Everything's ready, captain," Harry walked up to Uma putting his hat on.

"Good."

"And you had that little talk we discussed?"

Uma chuckled and looked up at Gil who was using a telescope to look for the crew. "He's all ours."

"You're amazing," Harry smiled evilly.

"I know."

"They're here!" Gil's voice rang out clearly.

Uma formed a wicked smile as Mal walked onto her ship with Jay and Carlos on both sides of her. She took a quick glance over to the blue-haired girl tied to a post. She looked back to Mal who had come face-to-face with her.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up," Uma chuckled.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss an opportunity to make you look humiliated again," Mal said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't count on that," Harry said as he pulled out his sword. He joined Uma on her right side.

Gil soon came down from the top of the ship and stood on the other side of Uma. He pulled out his sword as well.

Mal glanced over to the post where she saw her friend tied up. She was relieved that she was unharmed, so she let out a small quiet sigh without letting Uma know. She was still angry at Uma and her crew for taking part in her kidnapping. Mal's eyes soon turned a dark shade of green, and her two friends saw it.

"Well then, let's get to it," Jay said, anxious to fight.

Carlos and Jay both held up the swords they had brought with them. Mal held her sword down for a moment, wondering who would make the first move. She waited for Uma to take a swing; Uma was always someone who wanted to start something and have people follow her.

Uma glanced at Gil and Harry and they all formed unpleasant smiles as they faced Mal, Jay, and Carlos again. Soon enough, Uma let out a yell and started the fight. She brought her blade up over her head and swung it down in a quick motion.

Mal brought her sword up for defense from the attack. She pushed Uma's sword back but Uma made another attempt. Mal deflected her move once again.

Harry then advanced to Jay, but Jay was able to dodge the blade that was heading straight to him. The boys then moved to a different part of the ship to fight. They constantly jabbed and swung at each other as they headed to a different location.

Gil followed Harry's example and darted his sword at Carlos. Carlos deflected the hit and did a slow retreat off the ship to land. Gil followed while swinging his sword around.

Uma and Mal deflected each other's advances successfully, but neither one was determined to give up. Jay and Harry both decided to make things interesting by climbing onto parts of the ship or jumping on boxes. Gil and Carlos decided to make it like a dance.

Uma gripped the hilt of the sword tightly; she was determined not to lose to Mal again, at least sword fighting wise. She was a captain after all: if there was something she was good at, it was sword fighting.

Mal pivoted as Uma used the tip of the sword to try to get her feet. Mal brought her sword down to bring Uma's back up into play. Uma spun around and then swung the sword over her head but Mal stopped her once again.

Harry grabbed one of the ropes swinging from the top of the ship and swung on it while attempting to hit Jay. Jay decided to take this to his advantage and simply used his sword to cut the rope. Harry's body landed on the ship with a loud thud. Jay walked over Harry and let out a laugh. Harry growled and immediately jumped to his feet. Jay jumped back just in time before Harry brought his sword to Jay's face. Jay brought his sword up to his face for protection.

Jay then jumped up on a wooden box while continuing to fight Harry, who was not showing any signs of surrender. Harry started to swing for Jay's feet, but Jay's timing was right every time when Harry took a swing because the sword never touched Jay's feet. Jay jumped over the blade like a jump rope. Jay formed another smile and jumped over Harry while doing a flip in the air. He then guarded another swing from Harry.

Carlos constantly moved his fight while fighting with Gil. Gil tried to figure out his fancy footwork but failed. He still swung his sword to the best of his abilities. Then Carlos started to shuffle his feet, which made Gil stop and watch with a confusion of what Carlos was trying to prove. Carlos knew it would confuse Gil, so he kept his feet moving rapidly. He then did a spin with a smile on his face while waiting for Gil to advance again.

Gil swung his sword over his head with an attempt to bring the blade down right on Carlos, but Carlos thought quickly and rolled away from the attempt. The sword hit the ground with a loud crash. Gil looked around to see where Carlos disappeared to. He looked behind him to see Carlos in a stance. Gil took another swing but Carlos still moved his feet so quickly that Gil couldn't keep up, no matter how hard he tried.

Mal started to move her feet in a dancing sort of way while deflecting swings and blows. Uma was able to keep up with Mal's moves until Mal surprised her with a spin attack. Mal spun quickly and was able to hit Uma's sword just right to knock it out of her hand. Uma watched in shock as the sword fell to the ground a few feet away from her.

Not long after Mal hit Uma's blade out of her hand, Jay was able to hit Harry's sword out of his hand as well. Right after Jay, Carlos succeeded in knocking Gil's blade out of his grip.

The battle was over. Uma and his crew looked at Mal and the boys with defeat and disappointment that they lost against them once again. Harry and Gil slowly walked back to Uma while Carlos and Jay walked back to stand by Mal.

Uma let out a sigh of defeat. "How is it that I can never beat you? Why do you always win?"

"It's very simple. We're both good... but I'm better. Now let Evie go."

Uma looked at Harry as a sign to release the girl. Harry walked over and cut the blue haired girl loose, but kept a grip on her arm. When they were in front of Mal and the boys, he released her arm and pushed her toward them. Mal caught her by the shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Mal asked gripping the girl's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have one thing to say."

Carlos noticed that Uma and her boys had scooted closer to them and stood right behind the girl they had just released.

"What?" Jay asked.

A smile formed on the girl's lips as she started to speak. "A blast of wind to fan my hate!"

Suddenly, a strong wind came from over the water, blowing strongly in Mal's face. Her hair whipped back as she formed a face of confusion of what was going on.

"A thunderbolt to mix it well!" the girl continued as a loud boom of thunder burst through the air. Jay and Carlos looked at Uma and her crew as they smiled and laughed while covering their heads to keep their hats from flying away. Mal was still confused but didn't look at Uma and her crew.

"Now reverse this magic spell!" the blue-haired princess finished as her features started to disappear. Soon, the girl was of a younger age. Her clothes were no longer of blue leather but of shiny black. Her voice was no longer tender but dark. Her hair turned from blue to a shade of dark brown.

The group in front of her looked in shock and disbelief while the group behind her looked in satisfaction and victory.

"Hannah!?"

 _ **What?! Hannah disguised as Evie? What is going on, and where did Evie go? And it doesn't sound like Gil is going to be any help at all. Or will he? Find out in the next update!**_


	21. Hostages

_**Hello Descendants lovers! Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I'm working a different shift now at work so it makes things a little harder. But I'm so thankful for those who have stuck with me on this. It's so greatly appreciated and it means so much to me.**_

 _ **That being said, let's get back to the story!**_

A purple scooter entered Auradon and came to a stop by the docks. Evie jumped off the seat and looked around carefully. She had no memories of what Auradon was like or what it even looked like; it was as if she was seeing it for the very first time.

She tried to recollect everything that Hannah and Uma had told her about it. She also had some help with her magic mirror and Mal's spellbook which Hannah had given to her. Mal's spellbook had some notes that Mal had jotted down when she first came to Auradon.

She soon came among the people. They were unfamiliar to her, but she knew that in order to succeed with her plan, she would have to blend in with them by acting as if she knew exactly who they were. Her mother had told her some things to say so she didn't worry too much.

"Evie! You're back!" a male voice rang out. Evie let out a breath in hopes that she wouldn't mess anything up. She formed a smile as a young man wearing blue and a crown on his head came running up to her.

"Hi Ben," Evie stated. She remembered what Uma had told her about certain people she would need to know about as soon as she saw them; Ben was one of them.

"I am so glad that's you're back safe and sound. I know I should've come for you, but-"

"No need to explain anything," Evie interrupted. "It was best you didn't come. You're the king, and your people need you here. I've been on the Isle long enough, I know how to take care of myself. So please, don't feel bad."

"I'm glad you feel that way about it. I'm just glad you're okay," Ben replied placing a gentle hand on Evie's shoulder.

Evie formed another small smile. She started to think of how Uma said that Ben was a very nice man but she couldn't fall for his kindness. She almost started to, but she stopped herself when she remembered that it was because of him that she was stuck on the Isle as long as she was.

"Well, I've got to get to a council meeting. I'll let Fairy Godmother know that you are back."

"Okay. I'm just gonna go back to my room, see if Mal is there."

"All right. I'll see you later," Ben said as he walked back to his office. Ben had been so busy planning for the party that was going to happen in a few days, he didn't even take time to notice that Mal, Jay, and Carlos had left for the Isle. He didn't ask to see them because he knew that they were all mad at him.

Evie started to walk to the dorm where Hannah said that was where her room was located. Hannah had given Evie a detailed description of all the places and buildings. If Evie couldn't remember everything that Hannah said, she would use her magic mirror to find where or what she was looking for. And soon enough, she found exactly what she was looking for.

Evie walked behind a girl who wore a blue dress and had black hair. She put on another smile and face of innocence. "Hey, Jane!"

Jane looked behind her to see Evie running toward her. "Evie! You're okay!" she replied with joy and relief. She ran up to her friend with a large smile on her lips. "But where's Mal, Jay, and Carlos?"

"They're not here?" Evie inquired.

"No. They went to the Isle to rescue you. How did you get back?"

"I was able to escape and got back here on Mal's scooter that she left there."

"But that means that Mal and the boys-"

"They'll come back once they realize I'm here and not there."

"Yeah, but..." Jane stopped talking when she was able to gaze into Evie's eyes. Evie's eyes were always full of life and joy, bright and friendly. Now her eyes were dark and filled with nothing. There was no joy or light, they were just dark.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Jane asked.

Evie didn't say anything though. She put her hand out with her palm faced up and blew magic out of her hand. Jane fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nothing. Everything's just fine," Evie replied with an evil chuckle.

* * *

Mal, Jay, and Carlos couldn't believe what just happened. One minute their friend is standing in front of them, and the next, their enemy is standing before them. Their faces were still filled with confusion.

"Wait, what just happened?" Jay asked with total confusion.

"It's very simple Jay. The Evil Queen used a magic spell on me to make me look like Evie. It worked out quite well too," Hannah replied.

"Yeah, but, if you're here, and Evie isn't, then-" Carlos started to say.

"Where is Evie?" Mal interrupted.

"Well, you see, Evie isn't here. She's back in Auradon," Uma smiled.

"Huh?" Mal asked.

"But she's not the Evie everyone has grown to love," Hannah added.

"What are you talking about?" Jay inquired.

"You see, Evie has turned evil," Harry said with a large smile.

"What?!" Mal and the boys exclaimed.

"Yeah. And on top of being evil, she is also using magic. Did you know that she had magic, Mal?" Hannah asked.

Mal didn't know what to say because she didn't know.

"Yeah. Her mother said that she was born with it but was never able to use it because of the Isle never having magic but her mother knew that she did. She told Evie but it was so long ago that Evie just forgot. But now she remembers and has been using it."

"But how? How is all of this possible?" Carlos asked.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. Actually, most of it is boring so we will stick to the major parts of the story. Well, after Uma came back to the Isle after the Cotillion and told everyone what had happened, it gave the Evil Queen some inspiration. She came up with a great plan and made us a part of it," Hannah started.

"You see, the plan was that Hannah would gain the trust of everyone in Auradon, and just when everyone would trust her, she would strike," Uma added.

"That's why you wanted to go to the museum so badly. You made us all unconscious, and when we're passed out, that's when you took Evie away," Jay understood.

"Well, actually, I had some help with that. The Chad guy was more than willing to help," Hannah smiled.

"Chad. I should've known," Mal quietly gritted through her teeth.

"Anyway, when we brought Evie back to her mother, she created a spell that would turn Evie evil, and it worked," Hannah continued.

"So now, while you guys are here 'rescuing her,' she is actually getting ready to rain all evil on Auradon, and we will all finally get what we want. And it will all be because of Evie," Uma finished.

Mal and the boys fell silent for a moment, but the silence didn't last long. "We gotta get back to Auradon, and fast," Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go," Jay added as he started to run to the limo. Carlos followed close behind with Mal behind him.

"All right. we'll see you there!" Uma yelled.

Mal stopped and turned back to the ship. "What did you say?"

"Well, that's how Evie is going to rain all evil on Auadon, by bringing the barrier down and letting all of us come and take over," Hannah said.

Mal fell quiet and started to think. Evie wouldn't do that, would she? Well, she was cursed and didn't really know what she was doing because anything that was wrong seemed right in her eyes. "Not unless we can stop her!"

The boys had uncovered the limo. Jay jumped in the driver's seat of the limo and stuck the keys in the ignition. Mal jumped in the passenger's seat and Carlos hopped in the back seat. Jay turned the key, but his face filled with panic when the engine turned over. He turned the key again, but it just turned over again. "Oh come on!" Jay yelled as he turned the key multiple times with no success.

"Why won't it start?" Carlos asked with just as much panic as Jay.

"I don't know!" Jay replied.

Jay turned the key once more and let out a sigh of defeat when it didn't start. "We're trapped here, guys!"

* * *

Jane's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness. She looked around to see she was in a basement. She let out a moan as her head pounded. "What... where am I?" she asked as she stood to her feet.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake. Sorry about the headache, but it will go away soon," Evie emerged from the shadows.

"Evie, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? I've always been this way."

"No, you haven't. This isn't you at all. You're a nice, friendly and kind girl. Not... evil."

"Well, I don't what girl you're talking about, but I'm not that girl."

Jane was still confused but thought she would be able to find out if she kept asking questions. There wasn't much more she could do. She didn't have anywhere to go.

"Evie, don't you know me?"

"Sure I do. You're Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother."

"That's all you know me as?"

"Yeah. Should I know as anything else?"

"Yes! You should know me as your friend."

"Friend? I don't have friends, especially not here."

"But you live here!"

"No, I live on the Isle of the Lost. I'm the daughter of a villain. The Evil Queen, maybe you've heard of her?"

"Yes, I've heard of her, but... that's not the point! Do you remember coming to Auradon?"

"You can't be expected to remember something that never happened."

"But it did happen! You, Mal, Jay, and Carlos all came here almost a year ago."

"I remember hearing how Mal, Jay, and Carlos came but I never did," Evie started to walk around Jane slowly.

"I don't understand. If you don't remember anything, then why are you even here?"

"Why for revenge of course. You see, the former king made the Isle of the Lost a prison for villains, sidekicks, and the children. All we can think about is how to get back at everyone here. To make them suffer as we have for 20 years."

"But if you're under that impression, then how did you know who I was?"

Evie stopped right in front of Jane. "My magic mirror."

Jane formed a face of more confusion. Evie noticed it and smiled. "You see, it's not you that I want. It's what your mother has that I want. And the only way I can that is by taking the thing she loves most. When I asked my mirror to show me that, you showed up. So here we are."

"What do you want from my mom?" Jane asked with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I want her magic wand."

"What for?"

"I don't see why I should have to answer that."

"My mom will never give it to you," Jane replied firmly.

"Oh, I think she will, once she realizes that I am holding you hostage," Evie said with a small evil laugh.

Jane started to frantically search for her phone, and became panicked when she couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Evie asked as she waved Jane's phone in front of her face. "I'll just use it for a minute."

Jane started to become scared. She tried not to be, but she had never seen Evie like this before. She also tried to show that she was not scared, but it was not easy.

Evie searched through Jane's contacts until she found the one listed 'Mom.' "Ah ha. Here we go." Evie pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Jane?" Fairy Godmother's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Not exactly," Evie replied.

"Who is this?" Fairy Godmother asked. Evie's voice had become so evil and so deep that no one would recognize it.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you listen carefully and do exactly what I say."

"What is this, a trick?"

"Not at all. In fact, it's far from a trick, so you better listen to me."

"And what if I don't?"

"Let me let Jane answer that question. Jane?" Evie placed the phone close to Jane's mouth where Jane to speak into it.

"Don't listen to her Mom! Don't do it!"

Evie then used a little bit of magic to put a cloth in Jane's mouth to stop her from talking.

"Jane? Jane!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed in panic and worry.

"Care to listen now?" Evie asked curiously.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing special. I just want you to bring me your magic wand and exchange it for your daughter. And you will come alone. No tricks or spells of any kind."

"Or what?"

"Oh, I don't think you need me to answer that. Bring the wand to Auradon Prep in 15 minutes and meet me in front of the building. I'll be waiting for you if you decide to follow my orders. And if you don't, well... let's just say I really need someone to practice magic on... and not the good kind."

Silence fell on the other end of the line. Evie waited anxiously to hear Fairy Godmother's response.

"All right."

"Good, I look forward to seeing you," Evie hung up the phone and took the cloth out of Jane's mouth. "Looks like you'll be out of here sooner than you thought," Evie handed the phone back to Jane.

"You won't get away with this, Evie," Jane replied as fearless as she could.

"Oh, I already have."

 _ **Things are not looking good at all! Will Mal, Jay, and Carlos be able to get off the Isle to stop Evie, or will the villains finally win? Find out in the next update!**_


	22. Evie's Magic

Jay tried multiple times to start the limo but had no success on every attempt. The engine just turned over and then quit. Jay made one last try before letting out a growl of frustration and pounding his hands on the steering wheel.

"Ugh! I don't understand! It was working fine before!" Jay yelled in frustration.

"Someone must have done something to it during our little fight with Uma and her crew," Carlos said.

"That's all I can think of," Jay replied as he sat back in his feet with his arms crossed.

"Well, any more bright ideas?" Carlos asked curiously.

Mal was silently lost in her thoughts. Millions of them roamed in her head. _Is Evie evil? How did the Evil Queen pull that off? Why did she even go through all the trouble? Why didn't she just have Hannah or Uma do it? What will all of this prove? And Evie has magic? How come no one ever said anything? Someone had to know that she had magic. Did my Mom know and never tell me? And why didn't the Evil Queen say anything?_

"I just can't believe everything that they said about Evie. She's evil, and she has magic?" Mal exclaimed.

"But Mal, don't forget who we are dealing with here. It's Hannah. You know, telling a lie that sounds a lot like the truth is kind of her specialty. Same with Uma," Jay pointed out.

"But what if they aren't lying? What if Evie does have magic?" Carlos inquired.

"And if she does, why wasn't anything ever said?" Mal asked herself aloud.

Suddenly, a tap came on the driver's side window. Mal, Jay, and Carlos screamed in fear at first but then let out a groan when they saw who it was. Jay rolled the window down to reveal Gil.

"Hey, guys."

"What do want, Gil?" Carlos asked annoyed.

"I'm here to tell you something that could help you guys," Gil replied.

"Why in the world would you help us?" Jay asked.

"And what makes you think that we would even trust you?" Mal inquired right after Jay's question.

"Let's just say that I've had a change of heart. Before this whole 'evil' thing with Evie, we had a talk. And she made me realize that maybe helping good people wouldn't be so bad."

"But yet you helped Uma take her and make her evil," Carlos added.

"Yeah, well, Uma had a talk with me too. So I have to stay with her, but she doesn't have to know that I'm helping you guys by telling you what I know about Evie's magic."

"How do you know about Evie's magic?" Mal asked curiously.

"My dad told me."

"What did he tell you?" Carlos asked.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone I told you this. No one is supposed to know but my dad found out and he told me. If anyone else found out, it could be dangerous, especially for Evie."

The boys and Mal shared glances with each other, all in wonder if they should trust Gil or not. But they knew that they would have to take a chance, for Evie's sake.

"All right. We promise. Tell us what you know," Mal said as she opened the back door of the limo and patted the seat next to her as a sign for him to sit inside.

Gil looked around behind him first to make sure no one saw him get inside the limo.

"All right. Here's what I know. Several years ago, the barrier went down for some reason. No one knew why and only a handful of people knew that there was something wrong. The Evil Queen was one of them. It was when we were all little but old enough to walk and talk."

"The barrier was down for three days, but it was enough for the Evil Queen to find out that her daughter had magic. Powerful magic. She could do anything she wanted, make anything, cast spells, everything. It was like something that no one had ever seen before. Some might say that she probably could've been the most powerful villain kid of all time. That's how strong her magic was."

"Her mother decided to take advantage of it by giving Evie a bunch tests and stuff to see how impressive it really was. But once her mother saw how powerful she was, she never wanted Evie to use it again because, in time, she could become more powerful than her own mother. The Evil Queen would never stand for that."

"So the Evil Queen made Evie forget her magic by making focus on her beauty. She had taught Evie about makeup and all that junk before she could even walk, but the Evil Queen took beauty to a whole new level after that. After a while, all Evie could focus on was her beauty and being the fairest of them all."

After Gil finished telling the story, Mal could only hold her mouth open in shock. There was so much more to Evie than she had ever realized. "Wow," she replied.

"So how did your dad find out?" Carlos asked.

"Well, word got around that the barrier was back up again, so my dad went to see the Evil Queen to find out if the rumors were true. When he got there, he overheard her telling someone the whole story, and he listened very carefully. And my dad, being my dad, had to find someone to tell."

"So he told you," Jay replied.

"Yep. And I've never been able to forget it. But he told me to never tell anyone, and I never did. Until now."

"So why are you telling us now?" Mal asked firmly.

"Because I want you guys to save Evie. I know that I have to stay here because of Uma, but, that doesn't I can't be a good guy here."

"Look, Gil, we appreciate the risk that you're taking in telling us this," Carlos said patting Gil's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's nice to see others want to be good instead of being forced to," Jay added.

"It's no problem, but I better get back to the ship before Uma suspects something," Gil said as he got out of the limo and closed the door behind him. He started to walk away but spun back around toward the car.

"Oh, before I go, you guys should also know that there is magic here right now," Gil stated.

"What?" Jay asked shocked.

"Yeah, there's a hole in the barrier. It's small but it's enough to have a constant flow of magic come to the Isle. Uma did it, and we are the only ones who know."

"That's how the Evil Queen was able to cast the spell on Evie," Mal understood.

"Yeah. And the Evil Queen probably has more up her sleeve with magic being here, so you guys got to go and seal that hole. And most of all, stop Evie from opening that barrier. Because if it opens..."

"Auradon is doomed," Carlos finished.

"Yeah. I gotta go. Good luck," Gil said before running off.

Carlos and Jay looked at each other with confusion. "What was that about?" they both asked in unison. "Why would he tell us all that?" Jay added.

"Guys, that's not important. What is important is that since there is magic here, we can get this thing going long enough to get us back to Auradon," Mal said.

"How?" Jay asked.

"I may have memoried a few spells from my book before I gave it to Fairy Godmother," Mal said innocently.

"May have?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Not the point. Now let's see," Mal said as she closed her eyes and started to recite the spell. "Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take us anywhere."

The limo then started to move by itself.

"Whoa!" the boy exclaimed as Jay quickly hit the button to open the barrier and watched as the bridge formed.

The limo started over the bridge and continued to make its way to its destination.

Mal's face was filled with determination and courage. Gil's word echoed in her mind, especially the words about saving Evie because they had been echoing in her mind long before, and still did.

"Hang on Evie. We'll save you."

 _ **Well, it looks like that Gil does have hope for becoming good. But will it be enough? Will they be able to save Evie? Find out in the updates to come!**_


	23. The Trade

_**Hello Descendants Lovers! I have actually been able to make chapters faster than I thought. I don't know how long it will last, but I will try my best to keep up quick chapters.**_

 _ **And I also saw the new teaser for "A Descendants Story: Under the Sea," and I gotta say that I am pretty excited about it! Can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **With all that being said, let's get back to the story!**_

Evie started to wait impatiently for Fairy Godmother to come with the wand. She paced in front of the building trying to act casual, but also making sure that no one saw her; she was afraid that someone spotting her would foil her entire plan.

She started to shoot small measures of magic out of her hand to pass the time. She couldn't wait to put all her magic into action for everyone to see. She would finally have a chance to show everyone how powerful and extraordinary she really was.

She formed a small but devious smile when she saw Fairy Godmother walking up to her at a slow pace. She noticed the wand that Fairy Godmother had in her hand but kept her hand to her side.

Fairy Godmother's face was soon filled with confusion but with a hint of shock as well. She wasn't sure what to say at first, but she was finally able to force words out of her mouth. "Evie? What's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Evie asked innocently. She was ready to ask how Fairy Godmother knew her name, but then remembered that Fairy Godmother knew pretty much everything, so she didn't bother.

"W-Why... Wh-What do you want with my wand?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Evie replied in her dark evil voice that she had used when she talked to Fairy Godmother on Jane's phone. "So if you'd please," Evie held out her hand for the wand to be placed in her hand.

"I want my daughter first," Fairy Godmother said firmly. She had recognized the deep voice that Evie had portrayed so she knew that whatever was going on was definitely not a trick.

"Sure." Evie walked into the entrance of the building and roughly grabbed Jane by the arm. She held her arm tight as they stepped back in front of Fairy Godmother. "After all, that was the deal," she continued as she loosened her grip on Jane's arm. She stuck her hand out again for the wand.

Fairy Godmother reluctantly placed the wand in Evie's hand. As soon as the wand was in her palm, Evie took a tight grip of the wand and whisked it to her side to make sure Fairy Godmother didn't try taking it away from her.

She then brought the wand up over her head and watched as it started to light up. She had to make sure it was the real thing, and it was. She smiled as her magic caused it to glow a brilliant blue color.

Fairy Godmother couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could Evie make the wand glow unless she...

"Evie, do you have...?"

"Magic? As a matter of fact, I do. And it's powerful, so I don't think it would be safe for you or anyone else to get in my way."

"Well, since it's my wand, I still think I have a right to know what you plan on using it for, or you can tell me what's going on with you. Why are you acting like this?"

"Sorry, I can't. See, the deal was that you give me the wand, and I give you your daughter, and we are going to stick with that deal," Evie explained as she pushed Jane to her mother.

Fairy Godmother brought Jane close to her and wrapped her arms around her protectively. Jane clung to her mother tightly.

"Now if you will excuse me." Evie started to walk away, keeping the wand in her sights. She then started to quietly sing to herself. _**I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, who could ask for more?**_

As soon as Evie was out of sight, Fairy Godmother started to examine her daughter, looking over her carefully. "Are you all right, dear? Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Jane replied.

Fairy Godmother let out a sigh of relief at the signs of no injuries on Jane. "What is going on with her?"

"Didn't Ben tell you?" Jane asked curiously and shocked that she actually knew something that her mother didn't.

"Tell me what?" Fairy Godmother asked as she gripped Jane's shoulders.

"Evie had been kidnapped and taken back to the Isle. Mal, Jay, and Carlos went to rescue her."

"What? How?"

"It's a long story, but the point is, is that Ben wouldn't go with them, and he didn't approve of them going either."

"That doesn't sound like Ben."

"That's what I thought. But they didn't care what Ben said. They took the limo and went to the Isle."

"So why is Evie here, and the others still on the Isle?"

"That's what I don't know. But when I tried talking to her, it was like she didn't even know who I was. She didn't have any memory of the life she has here."

"She's a completely different person," Fairy Godmother said, starting to understand Jane's point.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand."

"Being back on the Isle must have had affected her somehow." Fairy Godmother started to think of ways that the Isle could have effected Evie _. She couldn't be spelled or cursed because there was no magic there, so that was impossible. What could have changed her? Who could have done it and why?_

"I don't know. Maybe Mal, Jay, and Carlos can tell us what's going on with her if and when they get back," Jane hoped.

"Yes, but in the meantime, we must prepare for the worst. Now that Evie has the wand, and the stage that she's in, who knows what she has planned?"

"Wait, you gave her the real one?" Jane asked shocked.

"Yes. I didn't have a choice," Fairy Godmother replied.

"But Mom, that holds all of your magic, it's what makes you Fairy Godmother."

"And you are what makes me Mom," Fairy Godmother formed a small smile.

"But..."

"Listen to me, Jane," Fairy Godmother cupped her daughter's face lovingly. "You mean more to me than all the magic in the world. I would never put your life in danger because of it. It's not worth it. There will always be magic in the world, but you can never be replaced."

"Really?" Jane asked forming a smile.

"Really," Fairy Godmother nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Jane replied as she embraced her mother tightly.

Fairy Godmother wrapped her loving arms around her daughter tightly and placed a kiss on her head, letting out a sigh of happiness and relief that she had the most precious thing in her life in her arms.

The mother and daughter soon released when they saw the limo coming back from the Isle. "They're back!" Jane cried as she starting to run toward the limo. Fairy Godmother followed behind.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Evie had used Fairy Godmother's wand and her powerful magic to quietly and slowly bring down the barrier. Evie formed the evilest smile as she started to fulfill her plot.

For the first time, villains would finally win.

 _ **Oh boy! It looks like Evie isn't wasting any time with her sinister plot. Are the villains really going to win, or will they be stopped? And now that Fairy Godmother doesn't have her wand, what will the people of Auradon do? Find out in the next update!**_


	24. The Barrier

_**Hello Descendant lovers! I've said it before and I will have to say it again. I am so so sorry about the long wait. Work has been crazy for me and taken up a lot of my time. I am happy to see that there are still people who like and follow the story. I can't even say how much I appreciate the support. Unfortunately, it will probably be a while before I can update again, but I am trying my best to keep this story updated. I know I'm not doing very well at it, but I am trying. So thanks for sticking with me!**_

 _ **I also noticed that I actually started this story over a year ago. Wow, where has time gone? I still can't believe how many people read this story! I honestly did not think anyone would read it, but I was wrong. So thank you, everyone! You are all amazing!**_

 _ **And I was finally able to see "Descendants: Under the Sea," and it was awesome! I loved it! Still very anxious for Descendants 3!**_

 _ **With all that being said, let's get back to the story!**_

The limo came to a stop as it finally came to its destination in Auradon. Mal, Jay, and Carlos had never been so happy to be back. There were also happy to see people coming toward them, but they could tell that the people were not happy at all.

"Mal! Carlos! Jay! Thank goodness!" Fairy Godmother shouted as she came in front of the group of teenagers.

"Fairy Godmother! Have you seen Evie?" Mal asked desperately.

"Yes, but that's the problem. She's..."

"I know, she's evil. Her mother cursed her. With the help of Hannah and Uma," Jay added.

"Hannah?" Fairy Godmother asked shocked.

"Uma?" Jane asked just as shocked.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but we have to find her. We have to try to lift the spell from her," Carlos said.

"What about your magic wand? Can't we use that?" Jay asked.

"That's the problem. Evie has my wand."

"What!? How did that happen?" Mal cried.

"I had to give it to her."

"Wha-" Mal started to stutter.

"I didn't have a choice. She had Jane!"

"What?" Carlos asked before walking over to Jane.

"Don't worry Carlos. I'm fine," Jane answered before Carlos could say anything. Carlos quickly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry. I should've been here with you," Carlos blamed himself.

"No," Jane said as she pulled away from their hug. "I told you to go with them. Besides, she didn't hurt me. She just wanted the wand and that was it."

"But why? What does she need the wand for?" Carlos curiously asked.

"I think I know. If she has the wand, there's nothing else that we can use to break the spell," Jane figured.

"Makes sense. And maybe she used it along with her magic to..." Jay started and then stopped when he realized what he was getting at.

"Oh no," Carlos said.

"The barrier!" Mal concluded.

The group looked to see the barrier starting to come down slowly. It was such a slow speed but they could all see that something was definitely something happening.

"Oh dear! We have to tell Ben! We must get everyone to safety!" Fairy Godmother cried frantically.

"Ok. All of you, go to Ben and tell him what's going on. Tell him everything," Mal ordered.

"What about you?" Jane inquired.

"I'm gonna go find Evie. Maybe there is a chance I can stop her."

"Mal, it's too dangerous. She doesn't know that you are her best friend. And now that she has magic, and orders from her Mother to not let anyone get in her way, who knows what she will do to you," Jay implied.

"Well, I have magic too. And I will do what I have to do to stop her."

"But Mal-" Fairy Godmother tried to say.

"Please. I have to try. She may not know it, but I know that she is still my best friend. Somewhere inside of her knows it too. I just have to remind her."

"What do you have in mind?" Carlos asked.

"I remember a spell my mother told me about one time that might work. All I have to do is remind her of something of her past in the other life she had before she was cursed. Then if I can hold her hand for a minute, the spell will be broken, and all her memories will return," Mal explained.

"Are you sure that it will work? It is quite a risk," Jane pointed out.

"But it's a risk we will have to take," Carlos added.

"He's right. All right, Mal. We'll tell Ben. He will probably start an evacuation of the kingdom," Fairy Godmother stated.

"But why can't we just stay and fight?" Jay asked.

"Because we don't know how powerful or how much smarter the villains have gotten over the past 20 years. They have had a lot of time to think of new schemes and learn new things about their own enemies. We may not be able to beat them. We cannot take a chance with something like that," Fairy Godmother explained thoroughly.

"Fine, whatever. Do what you have to do. Just keep Ben safe at all costs," Mal added.

"You got it. Come on, let's go!" Carlos cried as he and the group went running to Ben's office.

Mal took a quick glance at the barrier. She could see it was still coming down slowly. She hoped that it would stay at a slow speed so she would have time to find Evie. She also hoped the spell she remembered would also work.

Mal's search didn't have to last long when she saw Evie running toward where her room was. Mal knew that it would be perfect to try and bring her best friend back.

 _ **Whoa! It looks like Evie is one step ahead of the heroes, but will she stay ahead? Will Mal be able to break the spell on her best friend? And what about Ben? What will he say about Evie? Will he make everyone evacuate the kingdom, or does he have a plan of attack?**_

 _ **Find out in the next update!**_


	25. Spell of Memories

_**Hello Descendant Lovers! I have so it so many times before but I have to say it again. I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I have so much going these past months that**_ _ **I've barely had time to stop and catch my breath. With new things going on at work, the holidays coming and going so quickly, one thing after another just keeps happening to me. But I've finally found some time to update because as I said at the beginning of this story that no matter how long it takes me to update and finish this story, I will not abandon it; I will finish it! I promise!**_

 _ **One last thing, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

 _ **That all being said, let's get back to the story!**_

Evie entered the dorm room slowly while looking around. She let out a scoff with everything she saw. From the drawings on the walls to the beautiful dresses hanging up.

She didn't know who made all the drawings so she paid no mind to them. She looked at the closet filled with dresses of all sizes and colors. She knew it was her work, but she didn't like how they looked. She shot out magic to make the dresses more villain-like. She formed a satisfied smile at what she just did.

"Evie!" a voice cried out from the door. Evie's head whipped in the direction of the sound. She turned to see Mal.

"Mal? What are you doing here Is the barrier down already?"

"I live here. This is our room."

Evie shot a confused look at Mal. She soon let out a chuckle. "What?!" Evie continued laughing.

"It's true," Mal said as she walked into the room, leaving the door open.

"Please! I barely even know you. I've just seen you walk down the streets on the Isle. And everyone knows your name because your mother is the evilest on the Isle."

"Evie, we are friends. Best friends." Mal knew that Evie was cursed, but she had a hard time believing how much the curse had affected her.

"We are not. Hannah is my best friend, and Uma as well. Actually, on the Isle, we don't really have friends, we have, hmm, you could call them sidekicks." Evie smiled.

"What?" Mal asked shocked. She thought the curse would just erase memories, not make new ones to replace them.

"Why does this seem so shocking to you? Why do you even care?" Evie asked curiously.

"I told you, we're-"

"Yeah, best friends. I heard. But you have it all wrong. I don't have friends. I have sidekicks like I just told you."

Mal was starting to get tired of repeating everything and having everything repeated to her, and she also knew that she was running out of time, so she decided to get right to the point. "Evie, you need to listen to me, you are under a curse."

"A curse?" Evie asked half-heartedly.

"Yes, one that made you forgot your life in Auradon, forget your friends and make you evil."

"Uh-huh. And who put this 'so-called' curse on me, hmm?"

"Your mother did."

Evie let out another laugh. "Really?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened."

"I don't believe it. My mother would never do anything like that to me. She loves me," Evie said as she looked in her magic mirror and fixed her hair. She then looked down to her necklace to see she wasn't wearing her big red heart necklace.

"That's what she wants you to think. She wants you to think that you are truly evil, but you're not, Evie."

"Well, now I know you're lying," Evie took off the necklace she was wearing and started to look for her heart necklace. "I have always been evil. My mother is proud of me because of it. She is also happy that I have magic," she continued as she opened a box to find her red necklace. She quickly put it on. "Ahh, that's better."

"Ok, yes, you apparently have always had magic, but not a lot of people knew about it. Just your mom and Hannah." Mal didn't mention Gil because she wasn't sure how Evie would react to Gil knowing.

"That's right. But when the barrier was put over the Isle, I couldn't use it anymore. But now that I was able to get to this place, I can be my old self again and use my magic to help my villains take over Auradon, just as I was destined to do," Evie added as she shot a small amount of blue magic out of her hand.

"Evie, that's is not your destiny. Your destiny is to be in Auradon and become a good person, maybe even a hero."

"A hero?" Evie chuckled.

"Evie, please. Try to remember. Being evil and using your magic to hurt others, that isn't you. And Hannah is not your friend, or sidekick or whatever you call her. She tried to hurt you a long time ago."

"Hannah would never hurt me."

"But she did. You told me. When you were younger, she tried getting you to something you didn't want to do, but she didn't care. And you told her that you were going to tell her father what she was doing. She couldn't have that. So she tried to kill you. And she almost did."

Evie's wall was slowly starting to come down. Mal slowly crept to Evie and slowly but carefully reached for her hands. "But I saved you," she added as she locked hands with Evie. Evie fought a little but stopped when Mal continued to speak. "You were in the water, fighting for your life. I heard the screams so I went to see what was going on. And then I saw you. I remembered seeing you walking around the Isle before and you seemed pretty cool from what I could see, but you just needed to be toughened up a little."

"So I found something long enough for you to grab onto. I wasn't strong enough to lift you up on the bridge and I knew no one was going to help me, so I told you to hold on and I pulled you all the way down the bridge and onto the shore. That is how you managed to live because I dropped everything to save you."

Evie's eyes were closed the whole time Mal talked about the memory. Magic from Mal's hands surged through Evie's body as Evie started to remember the day she did almost die. She let out a small gasp when she realized that she did remember it. Then it happened.

Evie let out a louder and longer gasp as hundreds of memories began flowing in. Memories from the Isle when she was hanging out with Mal, Jay, and Carlos to the time they left to go to school in Auradon. To arriving in Auradon to the first day of school, more and more memories rushed in like a harsh creek. The more recent memories brought Evie back. She could see everything. She could remember everything.

Evie opened her eyes to see Mal with eyes filled with concern. Mal hoped that the spell had worked the way she thought it would. "Mal?" Evie gasped.

"Evie?" Mal asked to see if Evie remembered anything.

"I-I remember. I remember, Mal!"

Mal grabbed Evie for a tight hug. "Oh, thank goblins!"

Evie held Mal tightly as she recounted everything that had happened. To the visit to the museum to the kidnapping. She knew that Mal was not just relieved that she had her memories back, but she was also relieved that she was safe. She buried her face in Mal's shoulder after letting out a sigh. She heard Mal let out a sigh of relief as well.

"Well, well, well, if this isn't a touching reunion." a mysterious voice came from the door. Evie and Mal knew exactly who the voice belonged to. They released from their hug and Mal pushed Evie behind her for protection.

"Uma!"

 **Uma! What does she want? Is she going to do something to Mal and Evie? Meanwhile, Evie has her memories back now! And now we know more about Evie's past that she didn't even remember if it wasn't for Mal. It's a good thing that Evie has a friend like Mal to help her through everything, even if it isn't easy. But what will happen now, And what will become of Auradon and the people in it? Find out in the next update!**


	26. Troubled Memories

_**Hello Descendant Lovers! I can't even say this enough times. I am so so so so sorry about the long wait! Things have gone absolutely crazy! The job I have has me on a different shift so my hours are so different now. And just when I think I will be there for a while, they move me again. It's tough, but hey, it's part of the job and whoever said life is fair, right? But what I don't think is fair is how long you have had to wait for an update on this story. I really and truly feel terrible about it, and I wish that I could promise you fast updates like I used to do when I first started this story, but I can't. What I can promise you is that no matter how long the wait and how long it takes me to update, this story will be finished. I will not abandon it! I give you my word on that!**_

 _ **Also would like to say a very special thank you for all those who still follow and favorite this story. I hope that I can keep your support on this as I try my best to keep updating as soon as I can. I'm thankful that you all stuck with me on this despite the long wait for updates. It keeps me encouraged to see others willing to go along with this, so again, thank you!**_

 _ **And another thing saw the teaser trailer for Descendants 3, and I cannot tell how excited but scared I am! But don't worry, I'm mostly excited and hope that summer will be here soon!**_

 _ **With all that being said, let's get back to the story!**_

Uma slowly crept in the room toward Mal and Evie. Mal pushed Evie behind her and made sure she stayed in front of Evie the whole time. Uma formed a smile.

"Well, I can see that you have your memories back now," Uma let out a scoff. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mal asked confused.

"Now Mal, do you really think that I would underestimate you? After everything, we've been through? Nah. I know better than that." Uma started circling around the girls. Mal used her arm to keep Evie behind her.

"I mean, sure, I'm still better than you, there's no denying that." Uma let out a chuckle as she saw anger starting to form on Mal's face. "Anyway, I had a feeling that when Evie came here to try and take over Auradon, someone was bound to stop her. And I knew that it would be you, Mal. You two are best friends, after all. I knew it wouldn't be too hard for you to bring her back."

"But if you knew, why didn't Hannah?" Evie asked.

"Because Hannah underestimated Mal. She had no idea that you would be turned back so easily." Uma let out another scoff. "Foolish girl."

"What? But I thought you guys were..."

"Friends?" Uma laughed. "Oh, Evie. Villians don't have friends. Didn't you tell us that back on the Isle,? Villians have sidekicks, like Gil and Harry, my two knuckleheads. And that's all we were to you when you were evil."

"And that's what Hannah has been to you? Just another one of your sidekicks? The whole time?" Evie asked shocked.

"Well yeah. Wait, did she tell you that she and I were best friends?"

Evie nodded.

Uma let another evil chuckle. "Oh, that poor, unfortunate soul," she said humored.

"But that means... Wait, how do you fit into all this?" Mal asked.

"Oh please, do we really have to go into all the details? A simple version of the story is that I knew that I couldn't go up against you alone, so I had to have some reinforcements. So I used your mother as a pawn for my plan, but she thought that she was the master behind the whole thing. See, what she doesn't know is that I have a whole other plan to take over this place and it is not what she had in mind."

"What about Hannah? How does she fit in?" Evie asked.

"Actually, Hannah coming around was fate. But I heard her talking about you one day and knew that her thirst of anger and revenge for you was the way to convince her to help me with my plan. So while she was thinking we were best friends, I was just merely using her as a source of the information I needed."

Evie moved from behind Mal and stood in front of Evie. "So Hannah coming here..."

"Was all part of my plan, not your mother's. I just wanted it to seem like it was your mother so she could feel good about herself in all of this, but in reality, _my_ plan has worked out perfectly. Actually, better than perfect. It got a whole lot better thanks to you, Evie."

"What?"

"The plan was to bring down the barrier so all the villains could come here, but I wasn't really sure how you were going to pull it off. But you kidnapping Fairy Godmother's daughter in exchange for her magic wand, oh, classic. I, myself, was impressed with that," Uma said with a small hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Evie started to form a confused face. Where was Uma going with this? Why was she even here? Why wasn't she with the other villains, getting ready to take over Auradon?

"And now, all the villains are coming to take over Auradon in a brutal and hostile takeover. And it is all thanks to you, Evie," Uma stated as she started to slowly walk around Evie. "We would have never gotten this far without you."

"And you won't get any father. We're gonna stop you," Mal said determinedly.

"Oh? and how are you going to that... without this?! Uma yelped as she grabbed Fairy Godmother's wand from Evie's bag.

"No!" Mal said as she lunged toward Uma, but stopped when Uma held the wand up and pointed it toward Evie.

"Uh uh uh. I wouldn't do that. Do really want to see what this wand can really do to your friend, hmm?"

Mal froze and surrendered. She knew that Uma would hurt Evie with the wand without hesitation.

"That's better. Now, if you excuse me, I have a plan to fulfill," Uma said as she started to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Evie, I don't think there is any point in asking Fairy Godmother for help or anyone for that matter. Everyone knows what you have already done: Kidnapping Jane, bringing the barrier down and letting the villains over? Do you really think they will help you now?" Uma then exited the room quickly.

Mal and Evie stood shocked with everything that they had just heard. Mal soon snapped out of it.

"Come on! We gotta do something!"

"Like what? Tell Ben?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think so, Mal. Uma's right. Who going to help us after everything I just did?"

Mal walked toward Evie. "Hey, it wasn't your fault."

"You know that, but they don't. They're not going to believe me."

"But we have to try! There's gotta be something we can do!" Mal exclaimed as she ran out of the room in hopes that Evie was following her.

Evie then walked toward the window that faced the barrier, except the barrier was halfway down. She let out a sigh. "What have I done?" she muttered under her breath.

She then started to think. There had to be a way to fix this. She looked down at her hands, which now had small sparks of magic flying out of them. "There's nothing _we_ can do." Evie looked out the window again and felt determination spread across her face.

"But there is something _I_ can do."

 _ **What is Evie going to do? Can she fixed what she did? Will Mal be able to convice everyone to fight and stop the villians? And what will Uma do now that her plan is revealed and she has Fairy Godmother's wand for protection? Find out in the next update!**_


	27. What Has to be Done

_**Hello Descendant Lovers! OK, you know what? This time I won't even go through with the whole apology thing because I have to go through this on every chapter. I wish I didn't have to but I feel terrible about having to make everyone wait. I really wish I could do faster updates, but like I've said before, things have been going crazy in my life. From attending funerals to shift changes at my job and all sorts of other stuff piling up, it's crazy!**_

 _ **But on another note, I've been watching all the new teaser trailers for Descendants 3 and I can't even begin to tell everyone how excited I am! It's gonna be great! And the new song, wow! Awesome! And I'm really excited about the new Isle of the Lost book coming out in just a few days! I already have it pre-ordered so as soon as it comes out, I'll be ready!**_

 _ **With all that being said, let's get back to the story!**_

Mal went to find Ben as quickly as she could. She assumed that Evie was behind her so she didn't bother looking behind her. She dashed into Ben's office but was surprised to see that Ben was not alone. She could hear yelling from a crowd of people from outside the door. Inside the room was Jay, Carlos, Beast, Belle, and whole mess of parents, from Aurora and Prince Phillip to Cinderella and her prince. She also saw some of their children, Chad, Audrey, Jane and Lonnie. It looked the whole kingdom was there.

 _I didn't think Ben's office could fit this many people,_ Mal thought to herself but snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ben's voice roar over the crowd.

"Everyone, quiet, please!" Ben pleaded with the crowd as Mal slithered her way in toward the front where Ben, Jay and Carlos were.

"What is going on here?" Mal asked Carlos and Jay over the loud crowd.

"Let's just say Chad has big ears," Jay exclaimed.

"And an even bigger mouth," Carlos added.

"Apparently he heard about everything that we told Ben," Jay continued.

"Oh great. Now he's made everyone think that Evie is still evil," Mal said.

"Well, is she?" Carlos asked.

"No, not anymore. I was able to bring her back, but I don't think anyone will believe me."

"Everyone, settle down!" Beast let out a roar.

The crowd came to an unsteady silence. "Thanks dad," Ben said. "Now, I know why you are all here. You are all concerned with what Chad has told all of you."

"Concerned? King Ben, we are all in great danger, and it is all because of that girl!" Queen Leah shouted.

Scattered remarks of agreements were heard. "Listen, I know how this sounds, but we can fix this," Ben tried to continue.

"How? All the villains from everyone's past is coming, and all of them together would be too powerful for everyone!" Audrey remarked.

"But we are heroes! We can fight!" Mulan said.

Another round of agreements were heard.

"It's too risky. We have no idea what all of our enemies are capable of doing now. A lot has changed in 20 years," Belle responded.

"I agree. The only thing the villains have been concerned about is planning their revenge and attacking us as soon as they get the chance. Who knows what secret plans and even secret weapons they have developed for this moment," Beast added, his arm linked with his wife's.

"But we have always beat them before!" Aladdin cried.

"But what if we can't? And even if we could, what would we be willing to sacrifice? The safety of our children?" Fairy Godmother added while gripping Jane's hand.

"The safety of our loved ones? Chad added while holding hands with Audrey.

"The kingdom?" Audrey added.

"The only thing we can do is evacuate the kingdom, for the safety of everyone!" Fairy Godmother commented.

Mixed chatters of agreements and disagreements were sung over the crowd.

"We can't leave! This is our kingdom! We have to fight for it!" Grumpy the dwarf shouted.

"Yeah! Fairy Godmother! What about your wand? It can close the barrier and stop everyone, right?" Snow White asked.

"My wand is, uh, currently out of commission," Fairy Godmother didn't want to say anything about Jane's kidnapping.

"You mean stolen by Evie! Don't you want to tell everyone how Evie kidnapped your daughter in order to get it?" Chad said conceitedly.

A sharp gasp came over the crowd. "Yes, that's true, but..." Fairy Godmother failed to explain what was going on with Evie at the time.

"If Evie has the wand, and is working with the villains, then no one here stands a chance!" Audrey added.

"It's too dangerous! We must leave!" Prince Phillip remarked.

More loud chatter was made over the crowd while Ben sat down as his desk and thought about everything that was just said. There were a lot of logical points made.

 _We can't leave. This is our kingdom. Yes, it is. One they had worked to hard to create. They had dealt with villains before, could this really be any different? If they all worked together, they could defeat them once and for all._

 _It's too risky. A lot has changed in 20 years. That was true too. The villains had nothing better to do on the Isle then to think of ways to plot and plan revenge on their enemies. Villains were smart, so they could think of a lot of ways to make themselves stronger and more prepared. The heroes were strong, but they were not prepared. Audrey also had a point about Evie having the wand. Without the wand, they had little to no magic to fight with._

 _This was his kingdom now, and he had to do what he could to protect it. He knew his decision would not set well with some of his people, but this was his decision, and it had to be made for the safety of the kingdom._

Ben snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone yell his name. "King Ben, you can't risk the safety of our children! They mean everything to us!"

"We can't give up this kingdom without at least trying to fight! That's who we are!"

So many people were chattering that Ben couldn't understand who was saying anything. He knew that he had to make a decision quickly. Time was running out. The villains would be coming soon, and he had to do what he thought was right.

Ben stood up from his chair and raised his hands in the air as a sign that he was ready to speak his decision. "Everyone, quiet!"

Everyone immediately fell silent. Ben let out a sigh. He looked over at Mal and the VK boys. He had realized that they had not spoken a word of the situation. But that couldn't be his main concern now. He had to worry about his kingdom now. "I've made a decision."

Belle and Beast gave each other worried glances. They patiently awaited his answer.

"I will do what has to be done," Ben continued. He sucked in a breath and spoke. "We will evacuate the kingdom."

Shouting and cheering was heard in the crowd.

"But King Ben, what about the kingdom?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry Jane, but my duty is to take care of the people. We can always rebuild, but we can't replace."

"I agree King Ben. You made a good choice."

"Thank you, Queen Leah. Now, here is what we will do."

Ben started to give instructions to the crowd on how they were going to evacuate the kingdom. Mal, Jay and Carlos looked at each other. "I wish Evie was here. I thought she was behind me."

"What are we going to do?" Jay asked.

"What can we do? Ben said we have to leave," Carlos answered.

"Well, we didn't listen to Ben when he said not to go to the Isle to save Evie, but we did anyway," Mal remarked.

"Yeah, but, what can we do?" Jay asked curiously.

Mal let out a sigh. "I don't know."

The three VKs shared ideas amongst themselves on what they were going to do to save the kingdom.

"Hey, what are we going to do with Evie? She was the one that caused all this!" Chad shouted.

Mal listened as a majority of the crowd agree with him. She wanted to go over and say something but no one would have heard her anyway.

"She needs to be punished in the worst way! This is all her fault!" Audrey yelled.

Mal, Jay and Carlos could faintly hear Fairy Godmother that Evie was cursed when all of this happened so she had no way of stopping it. She soon gave up because no one was listening to her.

On the outside of the office door, Evie could hear everything. She didn't dare show her face after everything she had done. She knew that she still had to do something. She looked down at her hands, which were still full of magic. She could stop them. She was powerful enough. But then she remembered that she didn't have the wand anymore; it was now in Uma's possession. What was she going to do now?

She remembered a story she had read for school once how a girl with magic had to try and defeat a powerful villain. The girl was able to defeat her, but it used all her strength and magic in order to do so. She had almost died because she used everything she had. But she had to do it in order to save the ones she loved. Evie knew that she had to do whatever it took to make everything right. This was her fault, and she had to fix it.

The way everyone was talking, it sounded like they wouldn't mind if she had gone away or died anyway. So it really wouldn't make any difference if she sacrificed herself either way. Before she knew it, her feet were taking her away from the outside of the office and on her way to the barrier. Maybe she still had time to close it before all of the villains came to take over the kingdom. She would do whatever it took to save the kingdom, even if she didn't survive it.

She had to do what had to be done.

 ** _Oh boy! Will Evie be able to stop the villains from coming and save the kingdom? But what will she have to do in order to save everyone? Will she sacrifice herself? Will her friends be able to help her? Find out in the next update!_**


	28. Hostile Takeover

**_Hello Descendant Lovers! Well, here I am with another very late update. I've been put on a different shift at work, again! Please know that I am trying to get updates up more frequently!_**

 ** _Anyway, let's get back to the story!_**

Evie made it to the barrier where she had been a few moments before using her magic and Fairy Godmother's wand to open it. Now she had to close it. Without Fairy Godmother's wand, it would require more magic; a lot more magic. She told herself that she had it in her, she could do this.

Across the sea, she could see that some of the villains realized that the barrier was broken and they were finally free. She started to wonder how many of the villains had already come without anyone's knowledge. She knew she had to act fast.

Evie sucked in a deep, shaky breath. She began to second guess herself as she raised her hand up and prepared for the magic to come out of it. She nervously exhaled and let the magic flow from her hand. Sparkly blue lines shot from her palm and fingers. She watched as the magic made contact with the barrier. She gave more magic when she saw that nothing was happening. She knew that she would have to give it everything she had. Before she could do anymore, she turned around when she heard a voice.

"EVIE!" Mal shouted as she ran as fast as she could to her friend. She saw what Evie was trying to do and knew that if Evie was in danger if she kept trying to do it alone. Her mother had warned her what would happen if she was to use a whole bunch of magic all at once. It was not a good outcome.

"Mal!" Evie shouted back as she continued to fight with the closure of the barrier. "Everyone is supposed to evacuate, including you!"

Mal wondered how Evie knew. Then she figured that Evie had heard everything without anyone knowing.

"You need to go, now!"

Mal came up next to Evie. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Mal, this is my fault! I have to make this right!"

"Well, you're not doing it alone! I'm with you!"

Mal grabbed Evie's other hand and lifted her spare hand up. She quietly chanted a spell, then watched as streaks of purple magic shot out of her hand. The girls were relieved when they saw the barrier was finally starting to close. They couldn't give up yet. Mal gave more strength and let out a gasp when the barrier slammed shut.

Evie and Mal stopped the magic and let out sharp breaths of relief. Evie felt her strength start to slowly come back. She looked over at Mal who was still watching the barrier. "Mal?"

"We did it. No one's getting out," Mal said as she looked to Evie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Evie let out a deep sigh. "Well, now what?"

"How about a hostile takeover?" a familiar voice rang from behind Mal and Evie.

Mal and Evie gasped and turned to see their enemies.

"Uma!" Mal exclaimed.

"Hannah!"

"And don't forget about me!" another voice said.

"Mother!" Evie cried fearfully. Mal looked at Evie to see her eyes fill with fear and panic. She grasped Evie's hand tightly.

"Where's the rest of them?" Mal demanded.

"Oh, we're over here!" Harry said as he walked next to Uma. Gil followed behind him.

"I meant the other villains. Who else is there?"

"Unfortunately, no one. They weren't able to make it over in time since someone closed the barrier on them!" the Evil Queen exclaimed.

"Well, that's a relief," Mal whispered to Evie.

"Ha! Hardly! I thought I could count on you, Evie! Everything was finally going exactly as I had planned!" the Evil Queen cried.

"You put me under a curse! You made me evil!" Evie replied.

"Oh! Really? And you're going to tell me that you didn't like being evil? Having everyone do anything you wanted?"

Evie became lost in thought of what her mother was starting to say.

"You didn't like screaming at people and making them run away from you? You didn't like seeing them cringe in fear at the sight of you or even the mention of your name? You didn't like feeling powerful and strong? You see, dear, that is what makes you the fairest of them all. Beauty and power."

Evie couldn't say anything. Mal felt Evie loosen her grip on her hand. Mal snapped Evie back into reality. "Don't listen to her, Evie! She's trying to get in your head!"

"Well, enough of this small talk. It's time to do what I've always wanted to do; take over Auradon and defeat you, Mal!" Uma laughed evilly.

"You won't win! You never do!" Mal said with a small smile.

"Oh really? I don't see how that is possible. Because you see, there's five of us..." Hannah gestured to the crowd she was standing with, then pointed to Mal and Evie. "...and only two of you."

Mal and Evie didn't flinch though. They firmly stood their ground even though they knew that they were outnumbered. Uma let out a smile and looked at her sidekicks. The Evil Queen formed a smile and brought her mirror to her face. Hannah stood by the Evil Queen with a large devilish smile.

"Oh, by the way, Mal, where's your boy army?" Uma said with a laugh joined by Harry and Gil.

Right behind you," Carlos' voice called out from behind Uma, her sidekicks, Hannah, and the Evil Queen. They all turned to see Carlos and Jay walking towards them. They both stood by Mal and Evie. Mal and Evie formed a smile to both of the boys.

"And don't forget about me!" another voice cried, echoing what the Evil Queen had said moments before to Mal and Evie. Everyone looked to see Ben running towards the VKs. He stood right behind Jay.

Well, now this just got really interesting, didn't it?" Hannah asked.

The groups faced each other and prepared for one of the most intense battles of their lives.

 _ **It looks like the fight is on! But who will win? Who will survive? Find out in the next update!**_


	29. Hiatus

**_Hello Descendants Lovers! So I never thought that I would have to do this, but given the circumstances, I think this is necessary. As most of you probably already know on July 6, we lost a very special someone. We lost our beloved Cameron Boyce, or better known as Carlos DeVil. He was only 20 years old when he died._**

 ** _It's a very sad and emotional time for everyone, especially me. I grew up watching Cameron as Luke Ross from the show Jessie. He was my favorite character. I am still in shock of what has happened. I still just can't believe that he is really gone. It has made it more emotional for me because of the goodbyes he is getting from his co-stars, especially from the Descendants cast._**

 ** _So, after thinking about it, I have decided to put this story on hold. I think everyone needs to take some time to grieve. I know what I'm doing doesn't seem fair, but I find it hard to write right now knowing that Cameron isn't here anymore. So I guess you can consider this my time to grieve. I am hoping I can have the next chapter up after the showing of Descendants 3. I believe then, the time will be right._**

 ** _I hope there will be some people out there who will understand and wait for me. I know some of you have been very patient with me when it comes to this story, and I can't begin to express the gratitude I feel for all who have stayed with me. I promise you this is not me abandoning the story. This is just a short hiatus. If I didn't think this was necessary, I wouldn't be doing it. I hope there are still some people who will be waiting for me._**

 ** _Before I go though, I do have a few things to say in honor of Cameron. I don't really know what to say, but I'll give it my best shot._**

 ** _Cameron was such a special and talented young man. His acting skills were so incredible. He was someone with a heart as big as the ocean. He loved helping others, especially when it came to providing clean water to needy people. When it came to his co-stars, they weren't just his friends; they were his family. Everything he did, he did for others, and he never expected anything in return. He was such a gentle and selfless boy. Unfortunately, we lost him too soon._**

 ** _So, Cameron, thank you for all that you did. You will be dearly missed._**


	30. The Final Showdown

_**Hello Descendants Lovers! So as promised, I am back with another chapter after my hiatus. I hope that there are still some people with me after all that has happened. I know I keep you waiting for a long time for each chapter but I felt that a break was necessary after losing one of our beloved characters. But the time for grieving is over, and now we must move on. I feel that is the only way to honor Cameron is not to dwell on the past but focus on what we can do in the present and future.**_

 _ **And also another announcement, as you can see, I have changed the name of the story. A friend gave me an idea for a new name besides just Descendants 3, so I decided to change it to Descendants: The Untold Past. I hope you like the new title.**_

 _ **Speaking of Descendants 3, and I watched it and I absolutely loved it! I'm not going to say anything about it because I don't want to spoil it for anyone that hasn't seen it yet, but hear me when I say, it is amazing! In my opinion, it was worth the wait. It is such a fantastic movie!**_

 _ **Now, with all that being said, let's get back to the story!**_

The two groups stared at each other, eyes filled with fire and fury. Uma decided to make the first move by throwing down a green smoke bomb. The VKs covered their faces then looked to see their enemies running toward Auradon Prep.

"I've got Uma!" Mal shouted as she ran after Uma.

"I'll get Harry!" Jay added and ran after Harry.

"I'm getting Gil!" Ben said and followed Jay and Mal.

"I will take care of my mother!" Evie shouted as she followed her group.

Carlos realized that he was the only one left and there was only one person left to chase. "I've got... Hannah," he said dreadfully as he followed far behind his friends.

Uma, Gil, Harry, Hannah, and the Evil Queen had all headed in different directions. Uma turned and stopped when she heard Mal shouting for her. She formed a smile and pulled out her necklace. Mal stopped in front of her.

"Whoa," Mal put her hands up defensively. "Let's make this fair, Uma. No magic."

Uma saw Mal pointing her eyes to the ground. Right beside Uma was a sword laying on the grass. She decided to go along with Mal's suggestion and put her necklace away. She noticed Mal form a small smile of relief. Uma then picked up the sword and threw it to Mal.

"May the best fighter win," Uma said as she pulled out her sword and stood in a fighting position. Mal made the first swing and their battle was on.

Meanwhile, Jay had caught up with Harry and tackled him to the ground. Harry landed with a grunt. He managed to push Jay off of him and got back on his feet.

"Well, well, well Jay. So you want to settle this like real men, eh? Violent and cruel?"

"Unless you have a better idea, I'm all for it," Jay said, punching his hand into his fist.

Harry cracked his neck and plunged into Jay with a scream, starting their fight off with a shove.

Ben was able to catch up with Gil when Gil tripped over a rock and filled his mouth with grass. He lifted his head and spit out the grass. "Well, it tastes better than dirt," he added before jumping to his feet only to see Ben standing right in front of him. Gil let out a small chuckle. "Well, this is ironic, isn't it? The Beast's son versus the son of Gaston," Gil started to walk around Ben.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Gil," Ben said watching Gil. "Just because your father and my father are enemies doesn't mean that we have to be."

"Really? Because the way I see it, we have every right to be enemies. Your dad tried to kill my dad," Gil said.

"And your dad tried to kill my dad," Ben replied.

Ben and Gil stared at each other at a loss for words. Their silence soon turned into smiles and chuckles. Their chuckles then turned into laughter, which only lasted for a short moment.

"Gil, I know that you want to be loyal to Uma, but..."

"Look, man, Evie talked to me on the Isle, and I, I, I thought about what she said, and I do want to come here, but I need to stay loyal to Uma. She's like my family."

"Look, Gil, I know Uma is your friend, but you have a chance to make a life for yourself here. A new life."

Gil stood still and let out a sigh, deciding whether he should make a move to join Ben or harm Ben.

Carlos finally caught up to Hannah. Hannah stopped and looked at Carlos. "Wow, you are fast."

"Don't think that is gonna distract me from trying to stop you."

"And what are you going to do, Carlos? Hmm? Hit me?"

Carlos stood in his place. He never wanted to hit a girl, no matter how bad they were. It was one of the things he had learned from being in Auradon.

"Or are you too much of a gentleman? Or just chicken?"

"Hannah, listen to me. You do not want to do this. Getting revenge or whatever it is that you are trying do is not going to make you happy."

Hannah started to walk around Carlos slowly, waving her finger around. "See, that's where you are wrong. Getting revenge and everything else I am trying to do is going to give me exactly what I want."

"No, it won't. Trust me."

"Look, I could talk to you about this all day, but I have a plan to fulfill," Hannah said as she pulled a wand out of her bag.

"That's Fairy Godmother's wand! How did you get it?!"

"Uma gave it to me. She figured I might need it, and she was right."

"Hannah, give me the wand. That this is dangerous," Carlos demanded, holding his hand out.

"I know. That's why I have it. Now step back!" Hannah said as Carlos backed away.

"Carlos!" a voice called out. Carlos knew who the voice belonged to.

"Jane! Stay back! She has the wand!"

Hannah turned to see Jane running toward her. She showed the wand in plain sight. Jane froze in fear. Hannah looked at the wand and let out an evil laugh. She swung the wand in the air and waited to see magic hit Jane.

"No!" Carlos cried in fear. He watched as Jane covered her face with her hands. He wanted to run in front of her but he knew he wouldn't make it in time and he was too panicked to move.

Hannah's smile disappeared when she realized that no magic came out of the wand. She looked at the wand and shook it viciously, trying to make magic come out of it. She let out a frustrated growl. "Why isn't it working?" She also saw Carlos run to Jane and hug her tightly.

"Because my wand is designed to never harm my daughter," Fairy Godmother's voice rung from behind Jane and Carlos.

"Mom!" Jane cried relieved. Fairy Godmother placed both of her hands on Jane's shoulders from behind. "When Jane was born, I was afraid she might hurt herself with my wand, so I guess you can say I baby-proofed it."

"You can do that?" Jane asked.

"She's Fairy Godmother, she can do anything," Carlos pointed out.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi, you are right," Fairy Godmother said with a smile.

"Well, in that case..." Jane said before walking over to Hannah and taking the wand from her. "I'll take that, thank you," Jane added as she walked back to Carlos and her mom. She handed the wand to her mom. Hannah stood still, realizing that she was outnumbered and also defenseless. She let out a sheepish chuckle.

The Evil Queen didn't run very far so it didn't take Evie very long to catch up with her mother. Evie and her mother stood in silence, face to face.

"You are such a disappointment, Evie. You couldn't do one simple task."

"You wanted me to hurt people. Good people."

The Evil Queen let out a laugh. "Good people? Evie, they tried to kill us. Banished us to an Isle with no way out and for what? So they can live their perfect lives with true love and happily ever afters? They say we brought harm to them, what about what they did to us? "

"But mother, they wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't tried to hurt them first. They only protect themselves and their families. It's what heroes do."

"Oh, not only do you betray me, but you stand up for those weak peasants. You've become just as Snow White: a goody-good princess. How could you do that?

"Because these people care, mother. They care about each other. They protect each other. They love each other. Something you would know nothing about."

The Evil Queen took a moment to recover from Evie's comment. "Well, I can see those people have affected you more than my spell did."

"Those people are my friends," Evie pointed.

"Friends? You don't deserve friends."

Evie became silent. _Why did that sound familiar? Where had she heard that before? 'You don't deserve friends. The dream!_ The dream she had told Mal about only a day ago was coming true right before her eyes.

"You disappoint me, Evie. You're weak, a pathetic excuse of a girl. And since you can't do one bidding, I'll have to do it myself."

Evie watched as her mother's hands lit up with magic. The Evil Queen then looked at the scene before her. She saw people fighting or getting ready to fight. Evie looked as well and became afraid of what she was going to do to her friends. "Mother no, please! They're my family!"

"Silence! Once I am through with them, I will be in charge, and everyone will bow and obey me! And once again, I will be the fairest of them all!" the Evil Queen evilly cackled.

"No!" Evie cried once again. She knew she had to do something, but what could she do? She was so afraid right now.

She was afraid that if she didn't do something, her friends would be gone, and it would be her fault. She was also afraid that if she did do something, she would die. Another fear she realized was that maybe she wasn't powerful enough to stop her enemies.

Evie watched Uma fighting with Mal. Uma was starting to get the best of Mal. She saw Harry had Jay pinned to the ground. She looked at Hannah, who was ready to make an attempt to get Fairy Godmother's wand back from Fairy Godmother. She glanced over at Gil, who was standing still in front of Ben.

Evie then let her mind go back to when she was talking to Mal about her dream slash nightmare. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. What was it that Mal told her? She could hear it in her mind in Mal's voice. _I can't tell you what is to come, E, but I do know that you can't let these fears be a part of the future._

Mal was right. She couldn't be afraid anymore. It was up to her. She had to stop her enemies and save her friends and Auradon. Evie's eyes shot open and filled with determination.

"Mother, stop! This is between you and me!" Evie said as her mother turned to face her daughter.

"You can never beat me, Evie! You are weak!"

"No, you're wrong! I am strong, and it is not because of hate! It's because of love!"

Evie let out a breath and watched her hands glow with blue magic. "Now at any cost, send my enemies back to the Isle of the Lost!"

Evie let all her magic shoot out of her. She was lifted into the air and magic escaped from her hands to her feet. She didn't let anything distract her. She had to save her friends. She had to make this right. However, in the back of her mind, the thought of possibly dying still clung to her, but she didn't let that stop her. She kept all her focus on the people she loved, her friends, her family.

The Evil Queen watched in shock as she was soon enveloped in a cloud of smoke and saw that she was starting to fade away. "Wh-what is happening! No! NO!" she screamed before totally disappearing.

Evie kept on going with her spell. The magic was as electricity now, zapping all over to do what the spell was supposed to do: send her enemies back.

Mal and Uma stopped fighting when they saw the light from the magic. Mal's eyes filled with shock and horror with what she was seeing. She then looked at Uma who let out a yelp. Uma looked at her hands and could see she was starting to fade away as well. "NO!" Uma soon disappeared.

"I've got you now, Jay!" Harry said before he realized that he was starting to fade. Jay let out a smile and pushed Harry off. "What is, what-" Harry tried to say before he faded away.

Hannah looked at herself to see that she was disappearing too. "Hey, what's going on? Why am I- NO!" Hannah shouted before she disappeared before Jane, Carlos, and Fairy Godmother.

Gil looked and saw his hands were fading. "Hey, what is this? Why are my hands..." Gil looked down. "and my feet, why am I-" Gil couldn't finish his question before he totally faded away.

Evie could feel all her strengths and powers coming out of her. She was starting to feel weak. She could see that the spell had worked, so it was time to stop. But when she did, a large thick cloud of blue smoke surrounded her, taking all the strength that was left in her. She fell on the ground. She was done. She had nothing left.

She let out a breath before she closed her eyes and started to slip away.

 _ **It looks the heros win again! But what about Evie? Will she be okay? Find out in the next update!**_


	31. Hold On

**_Hello Descendants Lovers! Again, sorry for the long wait. Change of shifts at my workplace again so please bear with me. And also, Happy Labor Day!_**

 ** _That being said, let's get back to the story!_**

The thick smoke was starting to slowly fade around Evie. Her friends were gathered together, trying to figure out why all their enemies had disappeared suddenly. Their thoughts were put to a halt when they looked toward the smoke that revealed Evie on the ground. Mal's eyes filled with horror and panic at the sight of her friend. She ran over to her with her friends following close behind.

Mal knelt beside her friend, her heart racing at the thought of her friend being hurt. She tried waking her up with no success. Fairy Godmother and Ben knelt beside Mal and examined Evie. Fairy Godmother told Ben to take her to the castle. He picked her up and took her to Mal and Evie's dorm room. The boys and Jane followed far behind them. Carlos had his arm around Jane in comfort.

Ben had laid Evie on her bed and Fairy Godmother started to look over her and figure out exactly what had happened. Mal and Ben stood by the door, silently. Mal tried her best to keep her emotions in by showing a brave face. She knew that Evie was strong, she would be okay. She just had to keep telling herself that. She felt Ben's arm around her. She took comfort with Ben being beside her.

Jay, Carlos, and Jane had decided to stay out of the room for the time being. They sat down in the hall, backs against the wall. Jay tried to show that he wasn't worried about Evie, but he was. Jay looked over at Carlos and could see that he had the same look on his face. However, they both knew that they couldn't let the others see it, especially Mal.

Carlos looked at Jane and took her hand when he saw her face filled with concern. He tried to show that he was positive. Jane formed a small smile as she looked over to Carlos.

Ben peeked out the door to see his friends waiting. He tried to look positive to them but knew that he wasn't fooling anyone. He was just as scared as they were. He formed an encouraging smile then looked back to Mal.

Mal let out a shaky breath at the sight of her friend. She wanted to do something, but what could she do? She felt helpless. Her heart started to sink when she saw Fairy Godmother walking to them with sadness in her face.

"Fairy Godmother?" Ben asked.

Fairy Godmother let out a sad sigh. "I'm afraid she's slipping away. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

Mal felt as if her heart went to her stomach. "This is all my fault," she sighed sadly. "I should have stayed with her. If I would have..."

Fairy Godmother interrupted Mal by placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Mal, you can't blame yourself."

"But-"

"Mal, she's right," Ben added.

"There is nothing you could have done to stop her," Fairy Godmother continued.

Mal let out another sigh. She wasn't sure what to say. Thoughts started to run through her head. _Why did have to be Evie? Why did she have to do this? Is she really going to die? Were they really going to lose her forever because she tried to do the right thing? Did she even think what could happen to her? Did she even care?_

"What Evie did was very brave, but I'm afraid that this was just too much for her."

"Do you think she knew that something like this could happen?" Ben inquired.

"I can't say for sure, Ben," Fairy Godmother said.

"So, she could die just for trying to make things right?"

Fairy Godmother wanted to say something encouraging to Mal but had no words. She slightly nodded her head.

"But it's not fair! She doesn't deserve this!" Mal was starting to show emotions.

"I wish there was something I could do, but I can't. This is something that even my wand can't fix. Evie sacrificed herself to save Auradon. No one forced her. She made her choice. But she may also feel that because of what she's done, she does deserve this."

Mal tried to stop a tear from falling. She didn't want to believe that nothing could be done. There had to be something.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Mal wondered.

"I guess you can try talking to her. I don't know if she could hear you, but maybe it will help her."

Mal slowly walked over to Evie and knelt down. It hurt her heart to see her friend like this: Eyes closed, weak and barely breathing. It was almost too much for Mal. She stifled a sob. Ben and Fairy Godmother walked up behind her.

"But what can I say?" Mal whispered loud enough for Fairy Godmother and Ben to hear.

Fairy Godmother placed both hands on Mal's shoulders. "Give her a reason to hold on."

Mal let those words sink in. _Give her a reason to hold on._ "Could we be alone, please?"

"Absolutely. Come, Ben. We have some things to discuss." Fairy Godmother and Ben exited the room quietly.

Mal listened as Fairy Godmother and her boyfriend left the room. She still didn't know what to say. She was silent and still trying to hold back tears.

"Evie, I don't really know what to say, but I know that you can't leave. You cannot die, okay?" Mal took her friend's limp hand. She was hoping for a grip but felt none. "You, you have to stay. You, saved Auradon, Evie. You're a hero. This kingdom needs you. The people need you. You can't give up on them," Mal stammered her words.

Mal had hoped that some of her words might get some response, but Evie still laid quiet. "Evie, please don't give up. You have to fight. I'm right here. I'm here for you. I'm not giving up on you, so you can't give up on me." Mal gripped Evie's hand tighter. "Evie, please don't leave me." Mal finally let a tear fall down her cheek. "I need you."

Fairy Godmother's words started to echo in Mal's mind. _Give her a reason to hold on_. She looked at Evie's slow breathing as the words echoed.

 **When you're afraid**  
 **I'm right beside you**  
 **When you're in the dark**  
 **I'll come and find you**  
 **There is no door**  
 **I'll leave unopened**  
 **And there is no chance**  
 **I'll leave it broken**

Mal was silent for a moment in hopes for some kind of response or sign from Evie, but nothing happened. She released Evie's hand and slowly stood to her feet.

 **So, hold on, hold on**  
 **Don't let go**  
 **Hold on, hold on**  
 **I'll be your hope**  
 **I'll be your lifeline**  
 **I'll never stop fighting**  
 **So hold on, hold on**  
 **Hold on to me**  
 **Hold on to me**

Mal walked over to her bed and picked up a picture she had in a fancy wooden frame. It was a picture of her and Evie in their VK leather with Evie hugging her with one arm and both of them holding hands. She ran a finger over Evie's beautiful face. Suddenly, a flood of memories washed over Mal. She closed her eyes and let the memories wash over her.

 **If there's a prayer** Mal remembered when they had walked into their room for the first time. Evie was amazed and Mal was not impressed.  
 **I'm gonna pray it** She remembered talking to Evie about boys when she drawing and Evie was making a dress.  
 **When there's an answer** She remembered when she and Evie were sitting in class and laughing at a question Fairy Godmother asked.  
 **I'll be right here waiting** She remembered when Evie helped her get ready for her first date with Ben then looking in the mirror with Evie over her shoulder.  
 **And there ain't a stone I won't turn over** She remembered when she comforted Evie after Chad and Audrey got together after Ben's love song to her.  
 **A weight too heavy on my shoulder** She remembered when Evie dragged her away after being insulted by Chad and Audrey.  
 **A fire that I won't walk through** She remembered Evie using her mirror to help defeat her mother and having her friends stand behind her during their stare-off.  
 **You know I got you, I got you** She remembered dancing with Evie after Ben's Coronation.

Mal came back to reality and looked at Evie again. She put the picture down and walked back over to her friend. As she did, more memories swept in.

 **So hold on, hold on** She remembered Evie trying to make her cotillion dress while she struggled to breathe.  
 **And don't let go** She remembered Evie admiring the shoes that had to be worn with the dress.  
 **Hold on, hold on** She remembered telling Evie that she wasn't going back to Auradon when Mal went back to the Isle.  
 **I'll be your hope** She remembered their duet in their old hangout.  
 **I'll be your lifeline** She remembered her and her friends fighting an intense battle with Uma in order to save Ben.  
 **I'll never stop fighting** She remembered Evie hugging her after sharing her thoughts with her friends after rescuing Ben.  
 **Believing** She remembered Evie's face when she walked out in her beautiful dress at Cotillion  
 **So hold on, hold on** She remembered her and Evie walking hand and hand to Ben after the battle with Uma.  
 **Hold on to me, yeah** She remembered being behind Evie as she was talking to Ben about bringing kids over from the Isle to Auradon.  
 **Hold on to me, yeah** She remembered dancing with Evie at Cotillon.

Mal once again came back to reality and looked down at Evie again.

 **Don't know if you're listening**  
 **But if you can hear me** Mal took hold of Evie's hand again.

 **Just hold on, hold on**  
 **And don't let go**  
 **Hold on, hold on** Mal's eyes filled with hope and joy when she felt a slight grip on her hand. She looked to see Evie's hand slowly moving.  
 **I'll be your hope**  
 **I'll be your lifeline** Soon, the friend's hands clasped together with fingers entangled with each other's.  
 **And I'll never stop fighting**  
 **Believing**  
 **So hold on, hold on** Mal never felt more relieved when she saw Evie's eyes slowly open and flutter. She let out a small gasp. She held back a sob of joy. She formed a smile as Evie looked up at her with a weak but comforting smile. Mal leaned in and laid her forehead against Evie's.

 **Hold on to me**

 _ **Song Used: Hold on by Mickey Guyton from the movie album, Breakthrough. Highly recommended movie to see!**_

 _ **Well, it looks like Evie is going to be okay. It's a good thing that she has a friend like Mal would never give up on her. But what about the citizens of Auradon? Have they given up on Evie? Will they forgive her after what she has done? Find out in the updates to come!**_


End file.
